The Secret Behind a Prophesy
by pamplemousse39
Summary: What happens one day when Hermione finds Draco crying in the library and after an act of comfort a green aura connects the two? After visiting Dumbledore the two find out they must marry or Harry will lose the war. What they don't know is Dumbledore is keeping a secret about what they must do in the end to help Harry. Follow this unlikely pair in their journey together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Obviously AU as to how the war is coming together and the outcome. Trying to keep it as close to the books as possible though as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all goes to J.K. Rowling. **

"Seriously Harry, are you really worried Malfoy can catch the Snitch before you? That git would be too busy trying to get a glimpse of his face in it to actually catch it." Ron barely even looked at Harry while shoveling eggs into his mouth causing quite a mess on the table.

"Come on Ron, he is actually a pretty good seeker as much as I hate to admit it. Besides, did you see the new brooms his father bought for the whole Slytherin team? I don't even think they are released to the public yet!"

Owls fluttered around the Great Hall delivering letters and packages while Hermione Granger sat discontentedly stabbing her own eggs. Really, how much could anyone discuss Quidditch before they just started repeating themselves? She let out a groan before stabbing another piece of egg and bringing it to her mouth. She wasn't shocked when Harry and Ron completely ignored her obvious frustration and kept on with their prattle about the match coming up.

The first match was going to be next week, add that to the fact it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and it was enough to give Hermione a nightmare. Normally, she was inclined to want Gryffindor to win. It was her own house after all and the Slytherins could be absolutely boarish, but with all that was going on with Voldemort she could just not bring herself to care at all.

It was their last year at Hogwarts and the tension between Voldemort and the side of the Light was growing daily. Attacks were happening everyday on wizards and muggles alike. Harry had admitted to her that Dumbledore himself had said they didn't know how long they could make sure the castle was one hundred percent safe.

She knew she shouldn't get mad at Harry for divulging in Quidditch. With all he had on his plate it was probably a good thing he had something to take his mind off it and keep him sane. She couldn't help it though. People were dying, people they knew were going to die, and here he was worried about a stupid match against Slytherin.

Angrily, she threw her fork down on her plate and grabbed her bag off of the floor storming out of the Great Hall, noticing as she did that Ron and Harry still were arguing back and forth. She wanted to hex them, hit them upside the head, anything to knock some sense into the two boys. If this was what they had to depend on to save the wizarding world she was beginning to think Voldemort would win.

Instantly, she felt horrible for that thought. Of course Harry would step up when the time came. Right now though, Dumbledore was still being secretive about much of what would finally defeat Voldemort so there just wasn't anything to go on. They might as well try to relax while they still could.

Still feeling frustrated, Hermione decided to go to where she always went when she felt like she was losing control on matters; the library. Snatching the doors open, she walked over in the direction of her favorite place to study towards the back when she heard quiet choking sounds to her right.

She quietly put her bag down on the table beside her and continued to listen. After listening for several more seconds she realized with alarm someone was crying and from what she could tell it wasn't silly crying over a boy. The sobs sounded raw and ragged, like whoever it was couldn't control the sounds and had been crying for quite some time.

Hermione slowly walked in the direction that the crying was coming from. She felt like it would be wrong to just sit down and ignore whoever it was and at the same time felt a slight apprehension at approaching them. What would she say once she saw them? How did you comfort someone that was so uncontrollably upset?

Rounding the corner of a bookshelf she was shocked to see who was leaning heavily against the stone wall under the window at the end of the row of books. His back was towards her with his hands and head pressed against the wall where he was kneeling but Hermione would know that hair anywhere. It was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione felt her heart lurch for the man in front of her wondering what could cause the normally cool attitude he carried to be brought to this. Never in a million years would she have guessed he would succumb to this kind of emotion and took a step towards him.

As she walked towards him she tripped over a book lying on the floor and cursed whoever left it carelessly laying there as Draco tensed up and quickly tried to control his sobs.

Turning around quicker than Hermione thought possible Draco turned his face towards her keeping his hands on the wall. "What the hell do you want, Granger?"

Hermione stood there for a second before responding with the only thing she knew to say. Reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder she looked at him with nothing but compassion. "Oh, Draco."

It was the first time she had ever called him by his first name and she didn't know if she was more shocked that she called him by Draco or that she actually rested her hand on his shoulder.

Draco looked at her strangely seeming to hesitate before his eyes were snatched to where her hand rested on his shoulder. His eyes widened and Hermione questioningly followed his gaze wondering what he looked so shocked about before hers widened as well.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing but couldn't bring herself to snatch her hand away. Where she was touching Draco there was a large green aura glowing. What in the world? She had never heard of anything like that happening before and found her breath coming out quicker from amazement and a slight bit of fear.

What was happening to them? She let out a gasp and tore her eyes from where her hand laid back to Draco, meeting his eyes. A warm sensation was spreading through her body at an alarming rate and from what she could see in Draco's eyes the same, or at least something similar, was happening to him.

Finally, it seemed Draco snapped to his senses because without warning he turned around, standing up causing her hand to be snatched off his shoulder. Just like that the sensation stopped as well as the green aura.

Looking up to Draco she saw he was breathing heavily pressed against the wall.

"What the bloody hell did you just do to me?" he shouted at her whipping his wand out, pointing it at her face.

Hermione found her gaze being drawn to his wand taking note of its simple design. She was shocked by it, despite the current situation and silently wondered if whatever had just happened had affected her sanity.

She continued to stare at his wand though thinking how unusual it was that Draco Malfoy, pompous, arrogant, Draco Malfoy had a wand that was so plain and lacking any real design or flare to it. She remembered the words Ollivander had told her once. _"The wand chooses the wizard, Miss Granger_."

Why did such a plain wand choose Draco? Was it an insight to the boy standing in front of her? Was he really not what he portrayed himself to be to everyone else? Of course, that thought was confirmed when she thought back to the state she had found him in. That was certainly not the Draco Malfoy everyone knew.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or do I have to force you to?" Draco moved his wand slightly bringing her attention back to what was going on.

Hermione looked back up at him, peering into his eyes where he would see she was telling the truth. "I have no idea what just happened, but I think we need to go see Dumbledore."

She was expecting him to resist when she suggested they see Dumbledore. Not only would it mean a trip to the Headmaster's office, but them being seen walking together in the halls. It was the only idea she could come up with though, because no matter what people would say she knew they had to find out what happened and why. The only person that might know would be Dumbledore.

Needless to say, she was shocked when Draco lowered his wand and nodded his head. Motioning for him to follow her, she grabbed her bag off of the table and left the library walking briskly with Draco easily keeping up with her.

When did he get so tall? She had to admit to herself there was something charming about the young man beside her, even if he was a straight git. Looking at him thoughtfully, she wondered again who he really was.

The walk to see Dumbledore continued in silence until they got to the stone gargoyle. Hermione was about to open her mouth to say the password when Draco cut her off.

"Sugar creams."

He must have noticed Hermione's incredulous stare because as the staircase started to appear he looked at her with his signature smirk in place. "What, didn't think a slimy Slytherin like me would know the password?"

Before she could come back with a remark he was already walking up the stairs. Gathering her senses about her she quickly followed him to catch up to him right when he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Grasping the handle Draco opened the door and held it open for Hermione to walk through. Well, one good thing about Malfoy's was that they were gentlemen above all else, Hermione figured.

Walking in the office, she realized Professor Snape standing in a corner looking agitated. Soon Dumbledore pulled her attention back to him.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I wondered when I would be seeing you two in here." He gazed at them knowingly over his half-moon spectacles and Hermione glanced questioningly at Draco. He was looking at Dumbledore like he had grown to heads.

Hermione decided to take charge no use in just standing there staring at each other.

"Professor, something just happened that we don't quite understand," she paused glancing at Snape staring at her, "but if we need to come back another time-"

"No, no, not at all. Severus can wait a moment. Go on Miss Granger, tell me what happened."

Hermione looked at Draco nervously realizing he wasn't going to explain what happened before continuing on. "Well I came across Draco in the library," she paused again not wanting to divulge how she found him. No matter who she was talking to she didn't think that was something he would appreciate being told. She glanced back at Dumbledore. "Well, I ended up with my hand on his shoulder after I tripped over a book and suddenly a green aura appeared where we were touching."

Here she paused slightly, blushing. Did Draco feel the same sensation she did? It didn't really matter it had to be told to fully understand what had happen. Draco must have sensed her hesitation because he looked at her before picking up where she left off.

"Suddenly there was a warmth that spread through me. I believe Granger felt it too."

Dumbledore slowly peered back at Hermione. "Did you feel the sensation Mr. Malfoy just described, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir."

"I see." Dumbledore looked at them with a small smile played at his lips.

Draco obviously wasn't as patient to wait for the professor to divulge any information as Hermione was. That or he was more freaked out by what had happened than he was letting on.

"What do you mean, I see? See what?" He was fidgeting with his wand looking quite like he was ready to curse the older wizard if he had to.

"Have a seat Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. What I say next will be a shock to both of you."

Hermione looked nervously at Draco realizing he was doing the same at her before sitting down in one of the chairs. She knew whatever was coming couldn't be good. Nothing was ever good when Dumbledore said there would be a shock. Yet, why did he still look as if he was amused by their current situation? She took a deep breath and steeled herself against what was to come.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe we have discussed whether or not you are going to follow in your father's footsteps or not?"

Draco stared at Dumbledore a moment seeming to be trying to catch his meaning. Finally, seemingly giving up, he gave a short nod of his head.

"And we came to the conclusion that two sides would have to be played if you truly wanted to step away from his path, am I correct?"

Again Draco gave another short nod. Hermione didn't fail to notice he seemed to tense up though when Dumbledore mentioned playing two sides. What were they talking about and why were they being so cryptic? Hermione wondered what any of what was being said had to do with what just happened and was just about to ask when Dumbledore directed his attention back to both of them.

"The light between you two that occurred, I have no doubt, during the first time you had true physical contact with each other has just confirmed a prophesy that I believed was about the two of you and of which now I am certain pertains to you two."

Hermione looked at Draco, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. There was a prophesy about her and Draco? Hermione looked back expectantly towards Dumbledore waiting for him to continue.

"Auras between a witch and a wizard are ancient magic. It is very rare that it ever occurs. The last time I believed it did occur was over 300 years ago. An aura occurring between you two means only one thing. You are destined for each other, you two are soul mates."

Hermione felt like all the air had just left her lungs and she gripped the arms on her chair turning her knuckles white. Her eyes darted all around the room not really seeing anything before looking back at Dumbledore. Soul mates, she and Draco were soul mates. How could that be?

While Hermione panicked inwardly, Draco took another approach entirely. The minute the words left Dumbledore's mouth he jumped out of his chair. "Soul mates? You mean to tell me she's," he used his wand to point at Hermione, "my _soul mate_. You really have lost it old man. I'm not soul mates with her, we've never even talked, much less am I madly in love with her!"

His yelling brought Hermione back to what was going on around her. Until then she had been completely zoned in on her own thoughts. "Being someone's soul mate does not mean you are madly in love, at least, well at least right off. Sometimes soul mates never fall in love."

Draco looked at her like she had lost her mind but she continued to stare straight at Dumbledore. The headmaster meanwhile calmly looked at Draco as if he knew he would react the way he did.

"Miss Granger is correct, soul mates aren't all about love as time has warped people's beliefs to think it is. Sit down, my boy, and allow her to continue. I'm sure she doesn't mind explaining."

Draco looked back and forth between Hermione and Dumbledore and even over to Snape before slowly sitting back down.

Hermione started to speak again, still staring straight at Dumbledore, feeling as if she were in a trance. "Soul mates are two people whose being bonded as one is necessary for a larger importance than just a connection between them. The two people being together is necessary for the world. There is no choice in the matter. Once soul mates are identified, refusing to come together can lead to catastrophic events. Sometimes soul mates can go their whole life not having the remotest feelings for each other. If they do develop feelings for each other though, they will have a stronger love than any other could ever experience. This is where the myth of soul mates being true loves came from when, in reality, it really has nothing to do with love, that is just a possible side effect."

Dumbledore smiled at her before resting his eyes on Draco.

"Now you see, Mr. Malfoy, that you having no feelings towards each other is completely natural. The fact is, that you being together is imperative. If you do not come together the results will be devastating."

Draco looked like his world had just been turned upside down and in a way it had. He looked at Dumbledore frantically, stuttering. "But, we are just teenagers, how can we have such an effect on the _world_?"

"Harry Potter is fated to defeat Voldemort. That much everyone knows, but there is more. What do you think will allow Mr. Potter able to defeat such a powerful wizard? What will bring the last piece of the puzzle together that allows the war to go the way it should?" Dumbledore calmly gazed at Draco allowing him to process what he was saying.

"But, but how does us coming together have anything to do with the outcome of the war? A mere couple doesn't mean anything in a war!" Draco protested loudly.

"That I cannot tell you, it could mess up the whole balance but trust me. It is prophesied. You two _must _be together."

"What does together require? Just dating? If so I still don't see the big deal?"

Dumbledore here gave a small cough before continuing explaining to Draco what him and Miss Granger would be required to do. He quickly glanced at Hermione. Her face was turning red making it obvious she knew what was coming.

"You two must be married and consummate the relationship immediately."

Draco jumped out of the chair again. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Professor, please, this is a lot to process. Is there any way we could have time to think about it and maybe talk before we rush into things?" Hermione finally spoke again looking at Dumbledore with pleading eyes.

"Of course, Miss Granger, but you are aware the outcome will not change?" Hermione looked at Draco before nodding. "Then I will give you the weekend. I expect you back in my office Sunday evening after dinner. That gives you all day tomorrow and most of Sunday uninterrupted. I suggest you use your time wisely."

Draco must have sensed they were dismissed because he immediately bolted towards the door without looking back. Hermione was about to get up and follow him when Snape finally spoke up.

"I believe it would be wise if nobody else knew about this so please be discreet. If you two are the key to Potter defeating the war, we wouldn't want it leaking back to Voldemort. It is better that nobody knows."

Draco paused long enough to nod and then yanked the door open storming out. Hermione looked back at Dumbledore with a watery smile. "Thank you for giving us time." With that she left following her soon to be husband's trail.

After they left Snape looked at Dumbledore. "So you aren't going to tell them what they must do? What they must go through?"

"No, if I did they would fight their hardest to change it. It is better this way."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it so far! Quite honestly this whole plot line came to me in a dream and I am super excited about it. **

**Now a request. I originally planned to keep this story completely in Hermione's viewpoint but of course I'm getting curious to what is going on in Draco's head. So I am asking you to please review and let me know if I should stay completely in Hermione's or split/switch out chapters between the two?**

**Reviews are my lifeline so please be nice and type a few words **


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stumbled past the gargoyle and was about to make her way back to Gryffindor Tower when she noticed Draco standing at the entrance looking like he was trying to decide if he should go back in the headmaster's office or not. When he realized she was standing in front of him, he looked up quickly, appearing shocked, before turning quickly on his heel and walking away.

Hermione watched his figure disappear before leaving where she was standing to go to her room. She silently wondered what all that was about with Draco. It was a great deal to take in and for the first time she realized that in two days she would be Mrs. Malfoy. She felt her head spin a little at the thought and quickly shoved it to the back of her mind. No need to have a panic attack in the middle of the hallways. That would have to wait for the comfort of her four-poster bed, curtains drawn, and a muffliato casted.

No wonder Draco looked like he wanted to go back in there and tell Dumbledore off. His family was nothing but a line of purebloods and here he was stuck marrying a filthy mudblood. Hermione winced at the name, but she knew that was how his family saw her and putting aside the hate for prejudices she could see why Draco was so upset.

To be fair, it wasn't really his fault he viewed things the way he did. The thought shocked her but she realized it was true. He was probably told from birth not to dirty himself by dealing with muggle borns. How could he grow up _without_ any sort of prejudice? Sure, he was old enough to form his own opinion, but she could kind of see where having a father like Lucius Malfoy and being his sole heir would make that extremely difficult.

Sighing, she pulled her bag tighter against her as an act of comfort. This was going to be highly awkward. She always imagined her first time with someone being someone she loved and who loved her back. Now it would be with someone who had been her enemy since they first met. At least he was nice to look at.

She stopped walking, shocked at the thought she just had. Since when did she find anything about Draco Malfoy attractive? Shaking her head she continued to walk. It was just because she was being forced to marry him. Her mind was just trying to find the positives. Repeating this to herself for reassurance she found herself outside the portrait to the common room.

Letting out a groan of frustration, suddenly wishing she had her own room, she gave the password and walked through the entrance. She really did not feel like talking to anyone at the moment and having to walk through the common room made that pretty much impossible.

As if fate was having another laugh in her expense the minute she stepped through the portrait hole Harry jumped up from the couch and basically attacked her grabbing her face and then inspecting her arms.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she shouted appalled at his strange behavior. Hermione's mouth was hanging open and she quickly snatched her arms back.

"I'm making sure you are alright! What were you thinking walking through the halls with Malfoy?"

"I-I," Hermione's mind raced trying to come up with a cover up for all the recent events that transpired that morning. "We were summoned to Dumbledore's office and since we were both in the library we just walked together."

"Why were you both summoned to Dumbledore's office?" Harry pulled his hand back looking at her confusedly.

Hermione bit her lip not knowing what to tell him. Obviously, she couldn't say what really went on. Professor Snape had said not to tell anyone and she had to agree with him. It would put her as a definite target to Voldemort, not that being Harry Potter's best friend and a mudblood didn't have her targeted enough.

"You know, us both being at the top of our class and competing for the lead, Dumbledore wanted to discuss what some of our responsibilities would be this year such as tutoring and all."

"Wait, that git is competing against you for the top spot in our year?"

Suddenly, Hermione felt a flash of anger that she couldn't explain at Harry being so shocked that Draco was as intelligent as she was.

"Yes, he is. He is quite bright, maybe if you quit being blinded by your own prejudices and only seeing him as a sneaky Slytherin pureblood you would know! Now, if you don't mind I'm trying to get to my room."

Shoving past an open-mouthed Harry, Hermione practically sprinted up the stairs before slamming the door to her dormitory. Jumping in her bed and snatching the drapes shut she cast a few charms to make sure nobody would hear or bother her before finally allowing the tears to escape.

How, _how_, could she be marrying Draco Malfoy on Sunday? She was supposed to fall madly in love and _then_ marry. Not marry someone that had hated her since he met her simply because of her blood status. Why did they have to be soul mates? Now, if she didn't marry him Harry would more than likely lose the war and that probably wasn't even the worst of it.

She was honestly shocked he didn't react worse than he did. Sure, he jumped out of his chair and yelled for a minute but that was normal. He never once said he refused to marry her once Dumbledore explained the situation. That in itself was confusing.

Rumor had it he was going to be taking the Dark Mark any day now, if he hadn't already so wouldn't he want Harry to lose? If marrying her assured that Voldemort lost wouldn't he do anything to stop the marriage? Is that what Dumbledore meant by playing two sides? Oh well, she would be his wife after Sunday, surely he would tell her what was going on then or at least she would know if he had the mark or not.

Her mind jumped to her wedding night. Would they be required to have sex that night? She was a virgin and had done little more than kiss a boy. She highly doubted Draco was a virgin, he was rumored to be the "Sex God of Slytherin" as everyone whispered. What would he expect from her, or would he be disgusted to even touch her that intimately?

Groaning and rolling over to tug her duvet around her head she let more tears escape wondering what she had ever done to deserve this mess. Letting more cries escape her throat she soon drifted off into a restless sleep. The last thought on her mind before she blacked out though was the most disturbing of all. Why all did she feel the need to defend Draco to Harry?

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up to a swollen face, a stuffy nose, and a throat that felt like she had swallowed a handful of thumbtacks. The rest of her day and night had consisted of waking up only to have her thoughts overwhelm her just to cry herself back to sleep. She found herself being extremely thankful seventh years got Friday off. There was no way she could have made it to classes.

Getting up and going to the lavatory she washed her face and did the best she could with her hair before getting dressed and leaving for breakfast. Afterwards, she planned on taking an extremely long and hot shower.

When she got to the Great Hall she looked over at the Slytherin table quickly, realizing Draco wasn't anywhere to be seen before her eyes went to the head table and met Dumbledore's. She watched as he gave her a small smile before turning to speak to Professor McGonagall. Did she know that one of her students would be married before the weekend was over?

Hermione cringed at the thought that she had little more than twenty-four hours left before she would be bound to Draco for life. Trying unsuccessfully to push the thought from her mind she sat down at the table glad that Ron and Harry normally slept through breakfast on Saturdays.

Picking up some bacon and toast she began to nibble at her food when the post came in. She rarely got anything so she continued to eat and was shocked when a large eagle owl landed on her plate. Reaching towards its leg it was holding out Hermione quickly untied the emerald green satin ribbon and gave the owl a piece of toast before letting it fly away.

Glancing at the letter she was shocked to see the seal was the Malfoy family crest. That would be her family crest soon. Ignoring the thought, she hastily broke the seal before anyone could see who it was from and read the letter. It was more of a note really as short as it was. Leave it to a Malfoy to put their crest on a simple note.

_Hermione,_

_We need to talk. Meet me by the lake immediately after breakfast._

_Draco Malfoy_

She felt a bolt of electricity that she couldn't explain run through her. He called her Hermione. It made sense, they were getting married tomorrow but for some reason she still imagined him calling her Granger the rest of their lives. Maybe this meant he was planning on at least trying? He was the one approaching her about them talking.

Her hand flew to her face. For the first time, Hermione Granger was actually bothered by how she looked. She knew she looked a mess and there was no way Draco would look anything less than perfect. Great, he would take one look at her and be horrified to know he was stuck with her for a wife the rest of his life.

Internally chastising herself for even caring how she looked for him, she quickly finished the piece of toast and pumpkin juice she had left before getting up from the table and walking quickly out of the Great Hall going in the direction of the lake. As she got closer and closer she felt nerves start to take over.

What would they say to each other? There would be no undying admissions of love that was for sure. Would he be hateful and demand she find a way out of this for them? Surely not, Dumbledore had already stated there was no way around it. Draco wasn't an idiot by any means no matter what Harry thought of him.

Pulling her concentration off of her thoughts she looked up to see Draco leaning against a tree by the lake, yet still managing to keep impeccable posture. It must be a pureblood thing. How someone could look casual, yet imposing at the same time was beyond her. Her next thought caused a blush to spread across her face. She certainly wouldn't be ashamed to be seen in public with someone who looked like that.

Mentally slapping herself, she continued to walk towards him, stopping when she was close enough she could smell his cologne. She smiled slightly, he smelled divine. Not like most teenage boys who either wore too much or not enough. His scent was light yet strong enough that anyone near him didn't have to try to catch a whiff of it.

Snapping herself out of her reverie, slightly annoyed with herself she faced him before speaking. "You wanted to talk?" She crossed her arms waiting to see what he was going to do.

He looked down at her finally seeming to realize she was standing beside him before letting out a sigh.

"We are getting married tomorrow."

She looked at him confused. Why was he stating the obvious? "Yes, we are."

"You will be my wife." He stared at the lake again.

She thought she heard a tone of possessiveness in his voice and instantly felt anger surge through her. If he thought this meant he could suddenly tell her what to do. Her thoughts were cut off by him speaking again.

"And I will be your husband. I did research and our only requirements are that we marry and consummate on a regular basis. It says nothing about being faithful to each other."

She felt nothing but outrage flood through her. So that was how this was going to be? He just wanted to make sure she knew he would be sleeping with whoever he wanted to.

"Malfoy, I will have you know-"he cut off her words before she could get too worked up.

"I'd rather we didn't see other people if it is all the same to you. This may not be a marriage by choice or love, but I believe asking for there to be respect within it is not asking too much." By the end he started showing the faintest signs that he was actually nervous by tugging slightly on his collar.

Hermione was standing beside him in shock. He was proposing they stay faithful to each other for the rest of their lives. Hermione was glad and appreciated it, but she also knew what the weight of this decision held. It meant they were giving some hope that maybe it would be something more than a forced arrangement. Like Draco was saying, the very least they could try for was respect.

Not knowing what else to say she muttered a small "Thank you," before looking out towards the lake.

She heard him move before she felt him grab her chin directing her to look at him. He wasn't rough; in fact she was shocked at how gentle he was and felt her heart race as he inspected her face slowly.

"You've been crying."

"Yes, well, it's been a lot to take in."

He took a step closer to her still holding onto her chin. "Don't sugar coat it, Hermione. We aren't each other's top choice by any means. It would be stupid to say the only reason you are upset is because it's a lot to take in. You will be my wife in more ways than one after tomorrow. Something I'm sure terrifies the Princess of the Golden Trio, but I promise you, I will protect, honor, and respect you as a husband should. There are some things that us Malfoys believe in that are good, surprising as that may be to hear."

Hermione let out a small gasp. He really wanted to try to make things right. He wasn't promising there would ever be love, but for all other purposes he wanted to make this a real, respectable marriage. Before she could say anything back to him, he leaned his head down and kissed her.

Hermione was torn between pushing him away and pulling him closer. All previous knowledge about him screamed at her to slap him and run away. Another part of her, that knew he would be her husband and remembering what all he had just said was elated he was kissing her.

Before she could decide what to do he pulled away from her and without another word walked away leaving her standing by the lake alone. Putting her fingers on her lips where his mouth had just been she smiled slightly. He had kissed her gently and slowly. Not rough like she would have expected.

Suddenly, she felt a small bit better about the whole situation. It still wasn't the best of circumstances, but she thought she could see herself one day at least being content. Sitting down on the rock beside the tree, she hugged her knees to her chest and for the first time since meeting with Dumbledore, allowed hope to spread within her.

* * *

After leaving Hermione, Draco went to the dungeons going up to his Godfather's office and knocking on the door. He had no idea why he had kissed Hermione, he had only meant to let her know he wasn't going to be a cheating bastard of a husband, but something about the desolate look in her eyes made him feel the need to comfort her further.

He realized after he did it a kiss from him might not be incredibly comforting, especially since it was more of a reminder of what was to come tomorrow but he meant well. The thought of her lips on his made him feel warm for unexplainable reasons and he scowled trying not to think about how he could still taste her on him.

"Enter." The sound of his Godfather interrupted his thoughts.

Stepping into the office he sat down in a chair before immediately standing back up again.

"What does he have planned? Why if mine and Hermione's marriage will win can I not just choose a side? What is he not saying?" Draco's voice got louder with each sentence until he was yelling at the end.

Severus sat at his desk looking at the young man in front of him before replying calmly.

"Do you want your parents to die, Draco?"

Draco stared at the man in front of him, feeling as if a cold bucket of water had been dumped on him.

"No."

"Then that is the only thing you need to know."

"So there is more?"

"I will see you tomorrow evening; it is my understanding I am to be witness to Miss Granger becoming Mrs. Malfoy."

With that, Severus Snape ducked his head dipping his quill in ink, effectively dismissing him. Draco left the office frustrated and angry knowing there was something his Godfather was not telling him and he had a good idea it had to do with him and Hermione.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it and how I am splitting Hermione's and Draco's thoughts. I decided the main part of the story will be in Hermione's pov, but there is an important second part of this story that has only to do with Draco that will be from his pov. There we will get his thoughts on matters.**

**Sorry for the delay getting updated, I've had terrible headaches all week and I don't update on weekends since I've learned people don't review as much.**

**That being said I am so happy about the response I've gotten so far from this story and can't wait to hear more! Next up the wedding, don't forget to review**


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, it was Sunday and Hermione found herself with only two hours left to get ready to become Draco Malfoy's wife and change her name to Hermione Malfoy. How the rest of the weekend had passed by so quickly she didn't know, but it had and now she was standing in a room Dumbledore had shown her into to allow her any preparations she needed for her wedding.

She almost scoffed out loud, wedding, yeah right. Could anyone really call what was about to happen a wedding? She had nobody to talk to and the only people that would be there besides her and Draco was Dumbledore to bind them together and Professor Snape to witness the ceremony. She always imagined laughing with Ginny when she was getting ready for her wedding, now no female would even be in attendance.

When she found out who would be in attendance, she pleaded with Dumbledore to at least allow Professor McGonagall to be there with her. She felt she needed some sort of female companionship and the Head of Gryffindor House had almost been like a mother to her. If anyone could keep a secret she was sure McGonagall could but Dumbledore wouldn't budge. He was adamant that only the people that already had knowledge of the situation be there.

When Hermione protested exclaiming how it wasn't fair that Draco got to have not only his head of house but godfather as well, Dumbledore just looked at her calmly and asked did she not find his own company support enough. Hermione was torn between feeling guilty at the Headmaster's words and wanting to throw a hex at him. What didn't he understand?

Ever since she was little she dreamed of a wedding with family and friends, with her father walking her down the aisle, and her mother tearfully embracing her. Now she couldn't even let her parents know she was getting married and when she simply asked that she have one person to fill in that position she was denied and made to feel like the bad guy for even asking.

A tear escaped her eye and she hastily wiped it away. She wondered if Draco was feeling as upset about this whole situation as she was. Of course he was. Even if he had always been the git of Slytherin, she knew from what she had seen of him and his mother together that they were close. Obviously he would want her to be at his wedding and to approve of his bride. Neither of which was going to happen.

Hermione used to think he looked up to his father as well and did everything to please him but recalling the few words exchanged between him and Dumbledore on Friday night she was almost positive something had caused his loyalty to his father to break. He had clearly said he no longer wanted to follow in his father's footsteps but what could have happened that caused him to back away from the cold man he used to look up to with so much pride?

Bringing herself back to the present, Hermione looked at her reflection in the vanity mirror she was sitting at. Nothing about her stated that she was pretty, nor did any part of her want to be pretty at that moment. She just wanted to get tonight over with. She was about to give up on trying to do anything to fix herself up when something in the reflection of the mirror caught her eye and she quickly turned around to see if she was being delusional.

Her eyes confirmed she wasn't. There, hanging on a hook behind her, was the most elegant, yet simple wedding gown she had ever seen. She didn't know how she had missed something so beautiful when she had walked in the room and wondered if it had just appeared. It was pure white with lace cap sleeves and a key-hole back. It was completely undecorated except for the waist that was heavily beaded. In the back a chapel train was attatched.

For the first time that day she felt a stir of excitement that caused a small smile to form on her face. Turning back to the vanity she decided she would do something with her hair and she would even add some makeup to her face. She felt silly that something as miniscule as a wedding dress had allowed her the small bit of happiness that she needed to get through the rest of the day but it had. Even if it wasn't a wedding like she had imagined she would be married in a gorgeous dress like she had always wanted.

Picking up her wand, she charmed her hair to resemble how it had been the night of the Yule Ball in her fourth year, making sure a few tendrils fell around her face. Looking at her reflection with her hair up she realized she had dark circles under her eyes from crying and how little sleep she had been getting all weekend. Quickly, she cast a glamour charm and smiled at how much something that simple improved her looks. She decided to go light on the rest of her makeup only adding some mascara with nude eye-shadow, a light blush across her cheeks, and a subtle pink hue to her lips.

Standing up, she nervously made her way to the dress she was just admiring moments before. Seeing it was one thing, putting it on was another. This made it more real than it had seemed all weekend. This was the dress she would be married in, the dress she would become Mrs. Malfoy in, and the dress that Draco would be taking off of her afterwards. A blush that had nothing to do with makeup spread across Hermione's face and she realized her hands were shaking.

Setting her jaw and demanding her mind to not think about what would happen after the wedding she pulled the dress of the hanger and was shocked at the feel. It felt like water caressing her skin. Smiling, despite her nerves, she unbuttoned her shirt and shimmied out of her skirt before slipping the dress on.

Turning to the mirror she gasped at the sight in front of her. The dress looked even better on her than on the hanger, if that was possible. It glided over her skin, clinging to her curves perfectly. She glanced around and saw silver heels sitting on the floor and slowly slipped them on. They made the dress the perfect length as well. Who had thought to get her such a lovely wedding dress and somehow find out her exact measurements?

She heard a chime and glanced at the clock realizing she had thirty minutes to sneak to the headmaster's office. Normally that would be plenty of time but sneaking around in a wedding dress and heels added a disadvantage that Hermione dreaded. What excuse could she make for running around in a wedding gown? Casting a quick disillusionment charm she left the room and nervously made her way to get married.

Hermione arrived outside the stone gargoyle with only five minutes to spare and annoyingly wondered why Dumbledore put her in a room so far away from his office. Catching her breath and checking to make sure nothing was out of place she tried to calm the butterflies that were going crazy in her stomach. Was Draco already in there or would he be late? Would he scoff at her wearing an actual wedding dress? Those questions along with a million others were running through her head and she found herself having to gather every ounce of Gryffindor courage before she made herself utter the password and walk up the stairs.

Hesitating for only a moment at the door, she pushed it open and her eyes met Dumbledore who seemed to be having a deep conversation with the man dressed in an elegant suit in front of him. The man seemed to notice Dumbledore's gaze because he stopped talking and turned towards her and instantly their eyes locked. Hermione felt her breath leave her and worried for a second she might faint.

There standing in front of her in a suit that probably cost more than all of Hermione's clothes put together stood the man that she was about to marry. Their gaze lingered a second longer before Hermione nervously tore her eyes away to look at the floor then back up at Dumbledore. Walking forward, she was aware Draco's eyes never left her, yet she refused to look at him again. The closer she got the harder her heart beat in her chest until she was sure the whole room could hear it.

Finally, she made it to the front of the room and stood nervously beside Draco.

"I see you have made it Ms. Granger. May I say how lovely you look in that dress, it looks almost as if it was made specifically for you, but that would be impossible wouldn't it? That would have taken longer than two days."

Hermione noticed Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye and wanted to damn him to hell and back, but simply decided to draw her mouth into a thin line.

"Thank you, Headmaster."

Dumbledore looked between the two again before continuing. "Well, now that you are here, if there is nothing else to be said I believe we can start."

Draco looked at her and tugged at his collar before snatching his hand down to his side as if realizing what he was doing. With all his proper upbringing, was it possible he had a tendency to tug at his collar when he was nervous? That was twice she had seen him do that this weekend and the thought that he wasn't absolutely perfect brought a hint of a smile to her face.

She decided to break the silence when it became apparent Draco wasn't going to answer for her. "No there is nothing to say."

Dumbledore smiled down at her. "Very well, now if you two would face each other and hold each other's hands."

Hermione turned towards Draco and noticed as she held her hands out that they were shaking. She was almost glad when his firm grip encased her own, steadying them. She looked up at him shyly and just as quickly looked back down at their entwined hands. There was no backing out now, not that there ever was, but this was it. Divorce was not an option in the wizarding world and even if it was she was sure the fact that they were soul mates voided that anyway.

Dumbledore cleared his throat slightly before looking to the right. "Severus, if you mind?" His hand signaled the professor to move and stand behind the couple.

Once Snape was in his place Dumbledore started with the vows and Hermione felt like she had swallowed a handful of gobstones. She felt her knees weaken slightly and was shocked when Draco squeezed her hands slightly to reassure her. Was it that obvious how nervous she was? Well, at least he was being the gentleman and not the smarmy git she was used to.

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Granger as your wife, to honor, cherish, and take care of until you both shall die?"

Draco looked down at her with cool gray eyes that hid any sign of nervousness he might be feeling. "I do."

"Do you promise to not only provide for her needs, but to also provide an adequate home and loving environment for children, when they come forth?"

Hermione felt her whole face heat up at the mention of her and Draco having children. Apparently, Draco was just as mortified because he looked at Dumbledore like he had lost his mind before muttering a small, "I do."

Was that vow not part of a normal wizarding wedding? Hermione didn't think she remembered it at Bill and Fleur's wedding but maybe vows could vary. Surely if it was normal though Draco wouldn't look so shocked and perturbed. Shooting him a questioning look she decided to ask him about it later. Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt and her nerves came back when Dumbledore turned towards her.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your husband, to honor, cherish, and take care of until you both shall die?"

Hermione had to swallow a couple of times before she could speak. She was mortified at the squeakiness of her voice. "I do."

"Do you promise not only to be an attentive lover and to stand by his side at all costs, but to provide him with an heir and loving home for any other children when the time comes?"

If Hermione was blushing at the vow Draco had to make, she was borderline transfiguring into a tomato at the vow she had to make. Obviously, Draco being male and of more money than her, would be the one responsible for providing the home, but why did that make her most important duty to apparently pop out babies?

Looking at Draco, she realized he was looking at Dumbledore with an almost murderous look in his eye. Gulping she looked back at their entwined hands, the sight somehow giving her strength, before uttering "I do."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and started waving it over their hands, muttering an incantation. Hermione watched as gold and silver bands seemed to wind themselves around their hands and arms before she felt a burning sensation that almost hurt and tightened her grip on Draco from the pain. With a burst of light, the bands disappeared and on her left hand appeared a small, plain silver band on her ring finger. She noticed an identical, yet more masculine, band had appeared on Draco's hand above his family ring, as well.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. I wish all the years to come to be filled with love and happiness." Hermione noticed when Dumbledore said love and happiness, Professor Snape shot a look of disgust at the older wizard. She didn't have time to give it any more thought though because the next words from Dumbledore finalized everything. "Draco, you may kiss your bride, Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco peered down at Hermione nervously before letting his face fall towards her and giving her a sweet and gentle kiss on the lips. It wasn't as heated as the other night but it did more for her than any kiss full of passion could have. It cut her fears in half about the night to come. If he was this gentle when kissing, surely he wouldn't be rough tonight.

"Now, Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sure you remember the room I allowed you to use to get ready in?"

Hermione almost looked around the room for Draco's mother before realizing that she was Mrs. Malfoy now and numbly nodded her head.

"Then you will have no problem showing Mr. Malfoy to it. I believe you will notice a few changes have been made since it was used earlier. While this is kept a secret, you two will stay in your house dorms for the most part, but you will also have your own rooms as a married couple as well. Enjoy."

Mortified at the implications, Hermione felt one of Draco's hands leave hers and put on her back to steer her towards the door. It seemed he had thought she had lost the ability to move and she grudgingly admitted he was right. They were walking towards the place where she would lose her virginity to someone for all purposes she barely even knew.

When they stepped out into the hallway, she was about to berate Draco for not already casting a disillusionment charm when he interrupted her, seemingly reading her thoughts.

"Supper is about to start. That is why Dumbledore chose this time. If we stick to the shadows we should be fine. Now, which way to our rooms?"

Hermione once again blushed at him asking where there rooms were and wondered if after tonight she would permanently look as if she had sunburn. Pointing to their left, they started walking and Hermione oddly felt a sense of disappointment when she felt Draco's hand leave her own.

With everyone in the Great Hall, it didn't take nearly as long to get back to the room that she had gotten ready in. She was shocked to see a painting had been hung and it was requesting a password. She looked at Draco confused.

"This wasn't here last time I used it? I was not aware a password would be needed."

Draco didn't respond to her but instead answered the painting. "_Anima Coeunt_." The painting smiled at him and swung open revealing a large sitting room.

So the password was Latin for "soul mate." It made sense but how had Draco known the password and she hadn't? Maybe that was what he and Dumbledore were discussing before she came in. Her thoughts were once again cut short when she noticed the other door across the room that could only lead to one thing. Any observation of the room she was standing in was lost.

She looked up at Draco and noticed his eyes were focused on the door as well. She was glad he looked a little less nervous than she did. Maybe they could just do it and get it over with. It couldn't be too bad. Everyone did it, maybe she was making too big of a deal about it. Most people didn't care who they lost their virginity to anymore as long as they lost it.

Her nerves made her dismiss the thought that she could just act like she didn't care when she felt Draco grab her hand and pull her towards the door.

"Draco, I-"

"Hermione, trust me." His eyes looked at her pleadingly and she almost laughed at the irony of the whole situation. Here was the guy who had done nothing but torment her their whole time at school asking her to trust him to take her into a bedroom to take her virginity.

She decided she didn't have much of a choice though and she would rather not anger him so she nodded her head allowing him to open the door and pull her inside shutting it behind them. Her breathing got shallower when she saw the large king sized bed in front of them. She couldn't do this. She wasn't ready. Maybe he could just drug her.

She jumped when she felt his hand on the side of her neck and looked up to see his face just inches from her own. "Breath."

With that he leaned down and pressed light kisses to her jaw, trailing down beside her ear, then to her neck. She let out a gasp at the sensations she got from him simply kissing her. Her mind was fighting against her body, screaming that this was Malfoy, she should not be enjoying anything he was doing to her while her body was screaming to just enjoy what he was doing. She was his wife and if what he was doing felt good she might as well enjoy it. Her body won.

She sighed and shakily ran her hands through his hair. Her body may have won the argument with her head but it didn't mean her nerves went away. She whimpered when she felt his lips pull away from her neck, but was pleasantly surprised when he kissed her lips instead.

This kiss was like a combination of the other two they had shared. It was gentle and passionate all at the same time and she found herself kissing him back just as passionately. Within a few seconds she felt his tongue ghost across her lips asking permission to enter her mouth and she happily allowed him entrance.

She sighed at the taste of his tongue on hers. He tasted like spearmint and chocolate, two of Hermione's favorite flavors. She noticed his breathing had picked up as well and was mildly shocked when she felt his hands trail down her sides and then slide around her back.

Smoothly, he broke their kiss and turned her around placing kisses on the back of her neck that made Hermione feel as if she would melt on the spot. She felt his hands slide down her back and wondered what he was doing until she heard the zipper on her gown being unzipped and suddenly all the panic she had before came back. She wanted to say something but found she had lost all use of her voice and started shaking again.

His hands went back up to her shoulders where the sleeves to her gown were waiting to be pushed off. She started trembling even more before she felt him pause. "Hermione, this is your first time isn't it?"

His voice shocked her and all she could do was nod yes. She heard him sigh and felt a pang shoot through her. Of course, he would rather her have experience. Now he would have to deal with someone who had no idea what they were doing.

"Hermione, just trust me. I promise not to hurt you." His words shocked her but before she could reply she felt his lips descend onto the back of her neck again as he slowly pushed the sleeves of her dress down leaving her standing in nothing but panties.

His hands wrapped back around her waist and her eyes widened as she saw his hands coming closer to her breasts. Before she could panic and slap him away, one hand enclosed over a breast while the other played with her nipple. Sensations that she never imagined shot through her body at his caresses while she leaned back into him for support. She let out a squeal as he picked her up bridal style and gently laid her on the bed.

"Draco," Hermione murmured as he kissed her collarbone slowly going closer to her chest.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I've never done this before and am so nervous. I know I probably won't be any good and you've had tons of girls who-"

"Hermione, it doesn't bother me. Besides, I wouldn't call who I've been with "girls", whores would be a more fitting term, but can we not talk about that right now?"

As he finished talking his mouth enclosed around one of her nipples causing her to sharply inhale. Sweet Merlin, how could Draco Malfoy be the one causing her this much pleasure. If this is what he could do just from kissing her body what else could he do?

She wouldn't have long to wait to figure out what all he could do because at that moment he started kissing his way down her stomach slowly. When he reached her panties he looked up at her and waited until she nodded her head before hooking his thumbs onto the sides and pulling them off.

Hermione watched as his eyes went up and down her body and he let out a shallow breath. It took all she could do not to cover herself up, she had never been this exposed to anyone before and she wasn't particularly comfortable with it. She finally caved and went to move her hand over her lower half when Draco caught her wrist.

"Don't. You have nothing to hide." He looked her in the eye and there was no mistaking the lust they held in them. It caused Hermione to shudder but she let her hand fall back to her side.

She let her eyes flutter shut as she felt him kiss her hips and was just becoming relaxed when she felt his fingers brush across her most private place. Her eyes widened and she was about to sit up to stop him when his finger brushed across a very sensitive area and going limp against the mattress she allowed a groan to leave her throat.

He steadily picked up the pace and she could feel a wetness growing between her legs as she gripped the sheets and bit her lip trying to keep anymore noises to escape unsuccessfully. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore she felt him slip a finger in her and a shocked "Draco" slipped past her lips at the feel of just his finger stretching her stung.

"Sh, it'll get better, I promise."

She didn't know if the thought comforted her or not. Did he just go around deflowering girls on a regular basis?

"Have you, you know, ever been with a girl that's a virgin before?" she managed to get out before pleasure started to override how uncomfortable she felt.

"No, I haven't." He slowly slipped a second finger in and Hermione bit her lip. That definitely hurt worse than just one finger. If this was how it felt with just his fingers, what would it feel like when he actually entered her? She didn't want to think about it.

"Oh."

"Hermione, calm down, you are starting to panic again." She winced as she felt him moving within her trying to stretch her some more.

"I'm sorry, it just hurts."

"Do you want to just get it over with where we can move past the pain?" He stopped what he was doing to look at her.

She was shocked at what he was asking her. Just get it over with? She could agree with him, though, that the pain was causing her to panic again about what was to come and it would only be worse if she was scared. Realizing he was probably just looking out for her with that question she nodded her head yes and had to remind herself to breathe as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

It completely left her mind that she should have probably been taking his clothes off as well seeing as she was completely naked, for the life of her she couldn't remember when her heels came off, and he still had everything on. Seeming to sense her fear he leaned down and kissed her as he slipped his shirt off before sitting on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes.

She looked at him as he was busy undoing the laces on his dress shoes. She was shocked to find his body was sculpted and she found she wanted to run her hands over his chest. Averting her eyes she scolded herself. This was Draco Malfoy she was thinking about. _Yes, and you are Hermione Malfoy_, something in the back of her mind voiced.

When he had gotten his shoes off and moved his hands to his belt Hermione had to look away. She didn't look back over at him until she heard his pants hit the floor and the bed sink with his weight as he crawled over to her. He kissed her lightly then moved his mouth to her ear, sucking on it gently as his knee nudged her thighs apart.

She jerked when she felt something hard brush against her inner thigh. He pulled his mouth away from her ear and looked down at her, meeting her petrified gaze.

"Hermione, look at me. It will be over soon enough."

She looked at him and gave a barely perceptible nod of her head. He kissed her again before grabbing her hand while his other hand lined him up at her entrance.

"Squeeze my hand, it's ok, I'll be slow."

She didn't have time to respond because the next moment she felt him pushing in her entrance and the most horrible, burning sensation spread through her as he stretched her. She was glad he gave her permission to squeeze his hand because that was exactly what she did. His gaze never left hers and she quickly wondered how a moment so intimate could still somehow feel special with someone you were supposed to hate.

"Ready?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "You mean it's not over?"

"I'm barely even in."

"Oh. Go on then."

"Are you sure?" The look on his face was filled with more worry and concern than she had ever seen appear on his face and at that moment she was glad it was him she was sharing this with. She didn't know what was making him act like he was but she would gladly take it.

"Yes, please, just hurry."

He nodded his head and pulled his hips back slightly before giving a solid thrust into her. Hermione tried not to make a noise, but couldn't hold back the strangled cry that escaped her mouth. She bit into his shoulder not caring at the moment if she was hurting him or not as pain spread throughout her. She waited until it eased off into a small throbbing.

Laying her head back on the pillow she looked at him and nodded giving him permission to move. He started off slowly, allowing her to get used to the feel of him moving in her, before starting to pick up the speed. It still hurt, but nothing like the beginning. As he rested his forehead on the pillow beside her face she thought she could see that this could eventually feel good.

Through the pain that was left she was starting to feel small jolts of pleasure and found herself raising her hips slightly to meet his thrusts as he grunted in her ear. When his hand moved between them to rub the nub rested between her thighs all sense of pain left her mind and with a strangled cry she wrapped her arms around his back forgetting any modesty she had held onto the whole night.

Soon, she felt her abdomen tighten and a fire start to burn in her that had nothing to do with pain. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, Draco picked up the pace some more and that was it. She clung to him screaming his name as she felt like she was falling off the Earth.

She vaguely felt his body go rigid before hearing him say her name as well as she felt him finish inside of her. As he rolled to the side of her she felt a vague sense of emptiness until she felt his arms wrap around her pulling her close. Maybe this marriage wouldn't be so bad after all. She heard his breathing deepen as she lazily looked around the room for the first time.

Her eyes quickly landed on a picture that was of them at the wedding ceremony. It showed them shyly looking into each other's eyes before they kissed sealing the binding between them. She wondered how it had gotten there and who took it but exhaustion quickly took over and she yawned allowing her eyes to shut, falling asleep almost immediately.

**A/N: So there it is! Hope you like it! I was going to put a scene with Draco after the wedding night but after seeing how long this chapter had gotten decided to wait so expect the next chapter to be pretty much all Draco for those of you disappointed you didn't get to see his view in this.**

**Also, the wedding dress Hermione wore is an actual wedding dress that I went and searched for until I found the perfect dress for her. If you would like a link, please be nice and review and in the next chapter I will link the picture ****) Can't wait to hear what you all think about this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco walked through the halls of Hogwarts before any other students were up thoroughly peeved. He had been woken up at six that morning by an owl with a letter from his godfather demanding he come straight to his office as soon as he could get dressed. Not the way he pictured waking up from last night by any means.

He hated leaving Hermione before she even woke up after what had occurred between them. True, they didn't care for each other, but it was their first time together and he didn't want to give her the impression he just used her or that he couldn't even stand being in the same bed with her. It was with much annoyance that he got out of the bed and got dressed, finding a clean suit laying out for him, leaving her a hastily scrawled note letting her know his presence was requested elsewhere and not to worry.

It still shocked him how a simple run-in in the library had led to him having Hermione Granger as his wife. He had never even imagined a friendship with her much less a lifelong commitment. Now that he had it though, he was going to make the best of it if he could. He would be damned if something else tarnished the Malfoy name, although he supposed in his father's eyes being married to a mudblood did worse than tarnish it.

Tugging on his collar in agitation he knocked on Snape's door before walking in and shutting it behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" Draco didn't try to hide his annoyance at being woken so early the day after his wedding.

Snape looked up at him with a bored expression from where he was sitting at his desk. "As much as I hate to break up your post-coital bliss, Dumbledore insisted I meet with you immediately."

Draco tried to hide his confusion. He had just spoken with Dumbledore the night before. What else needed to be said? They had basically covered everything that he thought was important. How him and Hermione should act in public, how often they could see each other without seeming suspicious, the password to their rooms, not to mention how he couldn't tell her just yet about his part in this whole war.

Pulling his mind back to matters at hand, Draco kept his voice void of emotion when he spoke. "About what?"

Snape finally put down the quill he had been holding and looked at Draco solemnly. "I was summoned last night."

Fear shot through Draco. If Snape was summoned and he was being informed about it, it meant he was about to hear the thing he had been dreading since the beginning of summer. He felt his pulse quicken and swallowed before meeting Snape's eyes. Did he just see pity? He damn well hoped not, that was the last thing he needed. The only thing that had kept him sane this far was his godfather's aversion to showing any emotion.

"You take the mark in a week."

That was it then. He would be marked and have to live with the vile thing on his arm the rest of his life. Draco felt as if he was going to be sick. He kept eye contact with Snape as he licked his lips nervously.

"What will I tell Hermione when she sees it?"

"You will tell her you had no choice. She will stand by you, she is your wife."

"And if she doesn't? If she runs off and tells Potter?"

"Then she will have to explain what she was doing with you without a shirt on, won't she?" Snape smirked as the words left his lips.

Draco almost smiled at how cunning Snape could be, but was too terrified at thinking what he had coming up in the next week. Feeling as if he was dismissed he began to turn around and walk to the door before Snape's voice stopped him.

"Did you cast a contraceptive charm last night?"

Draco's hand tightened on the door. "Yes, the exact one Dumbledore told me to cast. Although, I don't see what was wrong with the one everyone else uses."

"You know it is ineffective since you two are soul mates. A child would be conceived before the month was over."

"Right, well I need to go meet with my wife and explain our rules to being married that Dumbledore so kindly assigned."

"Very well. Good day, Draco."

"Good day, professor."

As Draco walked out of the office on his way back to his and Hermione's rooms, he was completely unaware of his normally emotionless godfather slamming his fist down on his desk sending ink and parchment onto the floor.

Hermione woke to an empty bed and was shocked at the disappointment she felt. Of course he would shag and leave. That's what he had always done so why should she feel upset about it? It was with shock that she realized there was a note with her name addressed on it in his handwriting laying on the nightstand.

_Hermione,_

_ I am on my way to meet with Snape and hopefully will be back before breakfast. I need to fill you in on some rules about how we are to keep up appearances set by Dumbledore, so please try to wait for me before you leave._

_ Draco_

So he didn't just leave her like she heard he did with everybody else. He was called away for a meeting with his head of house. Did that mean he didn't want to leave this morning?

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when she realized she was still naked and she jerked the sheets up to cover her exposed body. Her face reddened as she remembered the night before and she bit her lip as a new, warm sensation spread through her body. Was she feeling that because they were soul mates or because of her memories?

Confused, Hermione decided to take a quick shower while he was gone that way they would have time to talk and then go down for breakfast before classes. Looking around the room she noticed it was actually really pretty and part of her wished she could stay here permanently instead of going back to her dorm with her small twin bed.

The king sized bed was a four poster with white sheets and a sheer white canopy draped around it tied to the posts. Each side of the bed had its own night stand with a lamp. Facing the bed was a door she guessed led to the bathroom with a large wardrobe beside it. On the wall to the right was a window overlooking the Great Lake with curtains the same material as the ones on the bed. In front of the window were two winged-back chairs, a nice beige color, with a small table in between them.

It really was lovely, even if the color scheme was very neutral. She was actually glad there was nothing representing their houses. They would constantly look like they were in the middle of Christmas with all of the red and green.

Turning back to the door, she walked over and opened it. It was small but pretty. On one side was a large bath with stone built up around it and beside it was the shower. On the other wall a grey marble counter with two sinks that went all the way down before a small partition wall stopped it, hiding what she guessed to be the toilet.

The bath really did look tempting since she was a bit sore from last night's activities, but she wanted to be done and dressed before Draco got back so she opted for the shower. She was relieved to see that her stuff had been brought here from her room. She hated using products other than her own in the shower. She quickly turned on the water when she noticed what had to be Draco's products beside her own.

After getting out of the shower, Hermione went to the wardrobe and saw that clothes in her size had been hung and put up. Not questioning it, since apparently even Hogwarts could acquire a wedding dress for her, she snatched a flowing button up yellow tank and some white shorts to wear under her school robes.

She had just finished getting dressed and drying her hair when the door to the bedroom opened up revealing a very annoyed looking Draco Malfoy.

She looked around nervously before looking back at him. When she woke up she hadn't even considered how awkward it would be to face him after last night when, for all intents and purposes, they had barely even had a conversation before. Clearing her throat and putting her hand on her arm she decided to break the silence.

"How are you this morning?" It was not a personal greeting in the least but it was the best she could come up with at the moment so it would have to do.

"I've been better." He must have noticed her shocked expression at his bluntness and realized what she thought he meant because he hurried on before she could say anything. "It's was not in my plans to be woken up so early this morning after last night."

Hermione let out a small breath she didn't realize she had been holding. It shouldn't bother her if he hated last night. In fact, it should probably bother her more that he seemed to be trying to actually be nice to her. It wasn't like him at all and not what she expected from this sham of a marriage. Actually, with that thought, it seemed she was the one being rude and not trying. Well, she couldn't have that.

"I'm sure nobody wants to be woken up that early." She made herself smile at him and was relieved when he seemed to relax a little. "You said we needed to talk?"

"Yes, Dumbledore has set some rules so I needed to make sure you knew them all where nobody will figure out what is really going on."

He walked over to the chairs and sat down. When he walked past her Hermione caught a hint of his scent in the air and found her nerves calming down. She followed him to the chairs and took the one that was left.

"So what are our rules?"

"As you know, nobody can know you are my wife," he stopped when Hermione started chewing her lip.

She raised her eyes to meet his and decided to go ahead and ask her question where he could go on. "Won't my records have been automatically changed to show my name as Malfoy the minute we…erm…consummated our marriage and the Ministry receive an alert for their records?"

He looked at her carefully, as if appraising her for questioning how nobody else would know. Slowly, he responded. "I actually asked Dumbledore the same thing. We were not married using the same bonds that are used under normal circumstances and, as I'm sure you have noticed, even our vows were…_unusual_. Therefore, according to Dumbledore nobody will be alerted to the fact we are married until we so choose to reveal it ourselves."

Hermione felt from the hard look on his face if he was keeping something from her. It just didn't make sense that the records wouldn't change. It was still a wedding ceremony after all. Her thoughts were interrupted as suddenly he spoke again.

"If you want my opinion, I think Dumbledore did some manipulating. He has the power to, that's for sure. Also his vows-" he was cut off by Hermione when she realized he had the same thoughts as her.

"Were pointing towards us having children. Buy why?" She fidgeted with her shirt worried that he had the same thoughts as her. If he had questioned the vows too then that meant she wasn't just being paranoid but something was up.

"I don't know. Have you found anything in your books on soul mates that mentions bearing children?"

"No, not at all. Children are never really mentioned. I just assumed it was the same as with any couple. If you decided to have them, you did and if you didn't, you didn't."

Draco nodded his head. "That's what I assumed." He looked at his watch and seemed perplexed. "If we are going to eat we are going to have to discuss this later and get on with the rules."

Hermione nodded her head for him to continue, forcing herself to focus even though her thoughts were clouded with what they had just discussed. What was Dumbledore pushing for?

"Since nobody is to know we are married, our attitude towards each other must not change in public from what it was. Anything less than hatred for each other will be questioned, especially with my family and your blood status."

Hermione nodded her head. That was an obvious rule. Draco's father would be at Hogwarts in a second if he thought his son was showing anything but outright disgust towards her.

"Secondly, Dumbledore said we are to sleep in our own dorms four nights out of the week. Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday night we are allowed and expected to stay in here. If people ask, we are involved in special private lessons since we are at the top of our class."

Hermione nodded her head again. She assumed they would be expected to stay in here together during some part of the week. Maybe this would give them a chance to get to know each other better, at least. She realized with a shock she didn't know even the smallest things about her husband.

"What's your favorite color?" She realized he was looking at her like she had grown two heads at her random question but slowly answered her anyway.

"Blue." He smirked at her when her eyebrows rose in shock. "For all outward appearances, it is green though. Can't have people thinking a Malfoy isn't anything but the most devoted Slytherin."

She smirked back at his comment. "And your birthday?"

"June 1st. What is your favorite color and birthday?"

"My favorite color is Maize Yellow and my birthday is September 19th, which if my memory serves me correct, actually puts me almost a year older than you," she finished matter of factly.

"Yes, well, I'm still in the same class as you and a good bit taller so it all evens out."

Hermione laughed at the annoyed look on his face and was shocked when he smiled back at her. Her watch caught her eyes and was shocked at how quickly time had passed. They had to get to breakfast now if they had any chance of eating. Looking at him with a hint of disappointment on her face she signaled to her watch.

He looked back at her before standing up and holding his hand out for her to take. As she hesitantly reached up and grasped it for him to pull her up he looked as if he was resigning himself to the day ahead. "Well, those are the basic rules. I will cover the rest later. They aren't as important."

She nodded and was about to pull her hand from his when he continued, his grip tightening. "Hermione, no matter how I may act, please remember that is all it is. Just an act. You are my wife and, as appalling as my family can be, if I had the choice I wouldn't treat you with any disrespect whatsoever."

She felt that annoying warmth that was happening so often lately, spread throughout her at his words and flashed him a small smile. "Thank you for reminding me. The same goes towards you. You are my husband, whether we were friends before or not, and I would like to get to know you more so please don't hold anything I say against me as well."

He scoffed. "I believe I will be the one having to throw more hurtful words around than you to keep up appearances, but thank you as well."

Suddenly, he pulled her closer and looked at her nervously before putting his hand in her hair. "Last night, please don't think it didn't mean anything to me." With that he kissed her gently before pulling her towards the door. "You first, we can't leave at the same time in case someone is outside."

She glanced down at their still entwined hands and looked up at him shyly before giving him a kiss on the cheek and fleeing through the portrait before she could see his reaction. She had no idea what was going on with them or why he was being so nice, but if she admitted it to herself, she really liked it.

Who knew Draco Malfoy could be so kind and caring? Maybe, he was just never given a chance by anyone because of his family name. It was then that a disturbing thought hit her. People held prejudices against her for her blood, but they did the same to Draco for his. Because he was a Malfoy, everyone expected him to be cold, ruthless, and dark. Nobody ever gave him a chance otherwise.

Even Harry had said in first year he had offered to be his friend, even if it was offered in a very haughty way, but Ron's own prejudice against his family and Harry's naivety to the wizarding world had caused him not to accept. So he was snobbish as a kid, and if she was honest even now to a point, that was how he was raised to act. Who wouldn't be with the kind of money and blood line his family held?

Disgruntled by this revelation, Hermione suddenly was saddened that it took a forced marriage for her to look through her own blindness and see what had always been there if people had only took time to look. Maybe this was the reason they were soul mates. Not only would he learn to look past blood, but so would she and together maybe they could bring the two sides in the war together.

With that thought, she found herself humming a happy tune as she walked into the Great Hall and flashed a smile at Harry and Ron as she sat down to help herself to the food in front of her.

**A/N: So sorry this took so long to post. I have been battling migraines these past two weeks and didn't want to type something that wasn't up to par with the rest of the story just to get an update out.**

**Shaymars: I didn't lie about having this ready to post last night, but my internet went out so, unfortunately I had no choice in the matter.**

**Lastly, please review. They really do make my day and encourage me to write more. I have an incredible amount of followers to this story, but barely received any reviews for the last chapter. I do consider what you guys want to see in the story so let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday found Hermione in Potions sweating over a hot cauldron. The first half of the week had gone by pretty uneventfully. It consisted of catching up on homework, making Harry and Ron actually do their homework, and acting as if her husband was still the scum of Slytherin.

The latter was surprisingly the easiest task she had set herself for the week, seeing as she had just chosen to avoid him at all costs. Today she absolutely couldn't find it in her to ignore him, though. Tonight would be the first night they would spend together since their wedding night and her nerves were getting the best of her. It didn't help that he was currently only two work tables away.

Why did he have to have platinum blonde hair that would stand out no matter where he went? It certainly didn't help her keep her eyes on her potion. She felt a sticky palm jerk her wrist and looked down in protest when she realized she was about to add foxglove to a Wiggenweld Potion. Snape was on her in an instant.

"How, may I ask, does one confuse foxglove for lionfish spines?" he hissed at her.

Hermione's face turned beat red at the ridiculous mistake she had almost made. She realized the whole class had stopped working and was waiting for her to answer.

"By not paying attention, sir."

"Correct. Now tell me, what would have happened if you had of added foxglove to the potion instead of the specified lionfish spines?" He was furious and Hermione knew her professor had all right to be. Her mistake was detrimental.

"The drinker would have died, sir."

"Then I suggest you stop eyeing Mr. Malfoy during my class and pay attention to your work!" Snape stormed off to the front of the classroom before whipping around to face Hermione again. "60 points from Gryffindor for such open foolishness."

Hermione wanted to sink through the floor. She had been caught staring at Draco and she knew the points taken away were as much for her slipup in discretion about their relationship as they were for her close call with the potion. In her defense, she doubted half of the class would have been aware of her staring at Draco if he hadn't called her out on it for everyone to hear.

He got his point across though, because for the rest of the class period Hermione had no trouble focusing on her potion and ignoring the cause of her point deduction. As soon as the class was over Ron and Harry lit into her.

"What were you thinking staring at Malfoy?" Ron basically shouted.

"60 points! Hermione, you've barely even gotten five points taken away before. What is wrong with you? Are you ill?" Harry asked, concerned yet still angry, on the other side of her.

"She was staring at Malfoy and you are asking if she is ill? You know what; maybe that is what's wrong. She'd have to be ill to stare at the likes of him."

Hermione knew if she didn't interrupt them their bantering would just continue until they came up with their own crazy assumptions. She really hated to respond to their childish antics though.

"Boys! I'm not ill. I wasn't staring at Malfoy, I was just zoned out and it appeared that way. As for losing 60 points in one class, can we please not talk about it? I feel awful enough as it is."

"Since when do you zone out?" Ron looked at her confusedly.

Hermione chose to ignore him, knowing for once the red head had a point. She never zoned out in class, not even in History of Magic. She knew her excuse was flimsy at best, but hopefully the two inquisitive guys beside her would choose to let it go. There was no way she could keep coming up with reasons for losing their house 60 points.

"Well, at least that was the last class of the day. We don't need you losing Gryffindor any more points." Harry elbowed Hermione in the side, smiling to show he was teasing her.

She looked at him gratefully, returning the smile. Again she thought how lucky she was to have a friend like Harry. He always understood her and could pick up on her moods easily, whereas other people could be completely oblivious. He was definitely the brother she had never had and she wished with all her heart she could tell him what actually was going on with her.

He would never understand her marrying Draco no matter how good of a friend he was. Hermione realized she was contradicting her own thoughts but it was the truth. He could understand her emotions and he would even understand her reasoning behind marrying Draco. What he wouldn't understand would be her acceptance of the situation. Best case scenario, he would curse Draco's bits off.

Hermione had allowed her hand to start fiddling with her wedding band while thinking but quickly snatched it down when a freckled hand waving in front of her face caught her attention.

"Earth to Hermione! Bloody hell, what is with you today?"

"Huh?" she looked at Ron, slightly annoyed.

"We were asking if you wanted to go down to Hagrid's for a bit." Harry jumped in before Ron could continue.

"I don't know you guys…we have a lot of studying to do."

In truth, Hermione really just wanted some time to herself to prepare for tonight. True, her and Draco had been actually trying to make the best of things last time they were together and actually getting along, but that didn't mean the thought of seeing him again alone didn't still make her nerves flare up. She still was having a hard time wrapping her head around how nice he was being towards her. A trip to Hagrid's would mean she'd have to go straight to the rooms she and Draco shared with no time in between.

Her decision was made for her when Ron yanked her by the hand giving her no choice but to follow.

"C'mon, Hermione. We haven't seen Hagrid in ages and you know how upset he'll be if you aren't there."

Hermione couldn't find it in her to argue against going after that. Ron was right, it had been a long time since they had seen Hagrid and he would certainly question why she wasn't there, which would mean a trip by herself to see the half-giant. She loved Hagrid to death, but the thought of having nobody else there to help distract him from the fact she wasn't eating anything he offered her made her cringe.

"Fine, but we can't stay too long-"

"Yeah, yeah, studying, we know Hermione. Now come on!" Harry started walking briskly and she almost had to run to catch up.

When they got close to Hagrid's hut they could hear Fang's booming bark and Hermione inwardly cringed at the thought of the lovable dog slobbering all over her. She loved Hagrid's dog, but she didn't think Draco would appreciate her showing up covered in dog drool.

Before they could reach the door it was thrown open and the booming voice of Hagrid greeted them.

"Bout time you three showed yer face. I was beginnin' to wonder if Malfoy had finally got his father to pay for you to all be expelled."

"His father can try all he wants, but Dumbledore would never allow it." Harry had a scowl spread across his face at the mere mention of his long time enemy.

Hermione tried not to take offense at what was being said, knowing it was true Draco had been a git to them since they met him, and for the other three there was no reason to think otherwise. Unfortunately, Hermione had seen the kind of person he could be and it pained her to hear him being ridiculed.

She bit her lip to keep herself from saying something in his defense. She gasped when she bit too hard as Ron said something exceptionally rude about her husband. Hagrid must have noticed because suddenly her turned his attention from the boys to her.

"Yeh alrigh' Hermione? Yeh've been awful quiet over there. You normally 'ave somethin' specially nasty to say 'bout that greasy git."

Licking her lip, hoping it wasn't bleeding, Hermione looked up at Hagrid, hurriedly coming up with the lie she normally used. "Sorry, just thinking about all of the studying that I have to do."

Hagrid beamed down at her. "O' course yeh are. An' I hear our Hermione is goin' to graduate top of her year, she is." He looked around at Harry and Ron conspiratorially, patting his stomach for emphasis, as was his habit.

There was nothing to do to keep the blush from forming on her face at the pride radiating off of Hagrid. She quickly tried to brush off his praise before he got carried away.

"Well, maybe. Malfoy is in the running as well."

Harry looked as if he was about to say something, but seemed to think better of it remembering their past conversation concerning the Slytherin's rank in their class. Instead he cleared his throat before looking back up at Hagrid.

"Do you mind if we come inside? We really don't have much time, just wanted to see you before we got too busy with all of our schoolwork."

"O' course, o' course! I jus' made a fresh batch o' treacle fudge for you all to eat!"

That comment took everyone's attention away from Hermione's sudden disinterest in making snide comments against her sworn enemy. The horror that spread across all three of their faces looked as if he had just told them he had got a new "pet" for them to meet. Honestly, Hermione didn't know which was scarier.

The rest of the visit passed by rather smoothly, even if Hermione was getting more and more anxious by the minute, causing her to zone in and out of the conversation. Harry and Ron managed to slip their fudge to Fang, effectively gluing his mouth shut and keeping drool off of their clothes, as well as not having to eat the substance.

Before she knew it they were telling Hagrid their goodbyes and promising him they would be back the minute they got the opportunity. Hermione half-heartedly thanked Hagrid as he quickly shoved a tin of leftover fudge in her hands as a reward for being at the head of the trio's class. She honestly could think of better rewards to receive, but knew that Hagrid meant well so it warmed her heart all the same.

Besides, if Draco started being a prat she could just use one to glue his mouth shut or break his perfect teeth, whichever happened first. She laughed to herself picturing the blonde panicking over his teeth being broken by the treat. He always seemed to forget magic whenever he got hurt, which was odd since he was a pureblood, but funny all the same.

She was silently laughing to herself when they entered the castle. She had almost forgotten her nerves when unmistakable white-blonde hair caught her eye. Their eyes locked and he sent a subtle jerk of his head her way letting her know they needed to go before abruptly walking away. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat caused by his gaze before directing her attention to the boys.

"Hey, you guys, I have to go. Don't wait up for me. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

They stopped and turned to look at her. Ron looked shocked for some reason Hermione wasn't sure of. Was it really that weird that she had plans that didn't involve them?

"Hermione, you promised to help me write my essay for Snape tonight!"

Oh, right, that would be why.

"Ron, I'm so sorry, but Dumbledore has decided that since I'm at the head of the class I will be getting private lessons on certain nights of the week."

Ron's face went from shocked to upset. "Mione, that paper is due tomorrow! How will I write it if you aren't there? That's a whole essay to write!"

His whining set Hermione's nerves on edge. Really, what was so hard about those two doing their own work?

"Well, Ronald, maybe you should have thought about that and started on it _last_ week when it was assigned to us!" Looking over at Harry she smiled. "Go to the library and check out _Exotic Potions from Africa_, that should be all you two need to write two feet."

Harry smiled back at her, ignoring the grumblings still issuing from Ron. "Thanks, Hermione. Good luck."

Once again, Hermione felt a pang at not being able to confide in her best friend. He had matured quite a bit in the past year. It was even more apparent now, when he was accepting her reason for leaving instead of demanding to know why Dumbledore didn't give him private lessons as well.

Waving bye to the two, she made her way up the stairs to her s and Draco's rooms. Really they needed a name for their rooms, this was getting ridiculous. Maybe that was something they could discuss tonight. That is, if he didn't just demand she go straight to their bedroom.

Hermione chastised herself. She really did need to quit assuming the worst. Hadn't Draco proven so far that he was actually quite the gentleman? Wasn't she the one trying to stop people from judging based on blood? The best place to start would be to quit judging her husband all the time.

As she reached the door, she paused before saying the password and stepping in. Glancing around the sitting room her gaze quickly found Draco sitting on a loveseat by the fireplace, which was the only light in the whole room giving it a very cozy feel. When Draco motioned for her to sit beside him any apprehension that was left melted away.

Walking towards him Hermione noticed how small the living room actually was, not at all like their large bedroom. Were they not expected to spend much time in here? Shrugging it off, she sat down relishing in the warmth of the fire. She liked the coziness, the castle probably just picked up on her tastes.

"I thought we could just relax by the fire and talk a little tonight, if that was ok with you?" Draco was swirling a glass of what looked like champagne in his hand.

Hermione threw a questioning glance at him, wondering how he got alcohol inside the school and then scoffed at herself. He was a Malfoy, of course he could sneak expensive champagne in. Heck, he probably was allowed it without having to sneak it in. His father was on the school board.

Breaking out of her thoughts when Draco handed her a glass, she grasped it before answering him.

"That sounds great. Erm, I don't really drink."

"Hermione, it's just champagne. One glass won't hurt you or even make you tipsy. I just thought it would be nice considering what all has happened this week."

"Well, I guess. So what all did you want to talk about?" Hermione toyed with her glass before taking a small sip. The taste was a little odd since she had only had champagne once, but she thought if she drank enough she could enjoy it.

"What's your favorite subject?"

"What?" she snatched her eyes back to his face. "Oh, well, Arithmancy. And yours?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Why Defense?" Hermione honestly thought he favored more of the Dark Arts so why love how to defend yourself from them?

"I have my reasons, but mainly because it's one of the only subjects that will actually be useful in this damn war." Before she could question him further he continued. "Why Arithmancy? I heard you hated Divination."

Hermione huffed up. "Please don't compare the two. Arithmancy is logic-based; it revolves around numbers and equations. It's almost scientific. Not at all like the ridiculous guesswork involved in Divination."

Draco just chuckled at her. "Leave it to you to see it that way. Hermione, may I ask a more…personal question?" His eyes looked at her, but he seemed a bit nervous.

Hermione took another sip of her champagne before nodding her head for him to continue.

"How far had you gone with a guy before the other night?" Now he was definitely avoiding her gaze and seemed a bit tense.

"Well, oh this is embarrassing, I kiss Krum back in fourth year and he tried to take it a bit further. I guess we made out a little, but I wasn't very comfortable with it so it never went any further."

She noticed his shoulders seemed to relax and she was confused as to why that answer seemed to put him at ease. Maybe he was just afraid she'd hex for asking such a personal question.

"So, you had never even been touched by another guy before the other night?"

"No. I know that seems silly, but I just stay so busy with my studies and helping Harry, dating really hasn't had much priority in my life. So, your turn now. Who did you lose your virginity to?"

Draco whipped his head back towards her with his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Hermione, must we discuss that? I don't see how it matters now."

"I'm just curious, I feel like I have a right to know who knows my, well my husband in such a manner."

Draco quickly downed what was left of his champagne and poured himself another glass before speaking.

"Pansy Parkinson, if you must know. Bloody horrible experience. I'm pretty sure it's a miracle my bullocks didn't fall off from that wench. Trust me when I say being with you has been the only experience I've had so far that I don't want to obliviate myself from."

Hermione realized her mouth was slightly open from what he has said. It really did make her feel better to hear that, but then how many people had he slept with? She didn't know if it was wise to ask him, but being a brazen Gryffindor she did anyway.

"Who else have you…been with like that?"

She could have sworn she heard him muttering something like "insufferable woman" and "should have got some firewhiskey" under his breath but she couldn't be sure.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Astoria Greengrass, Padma Patil, and Lavender Brown." He downed his glass again.

Hermione stared at him not knowing what to say. She knew she heard he got around, but sweet Merlin. "You, you _slept_ with _Lavender Brown_?"

"Look I'm not proud of who I've slept with or how many people I've slept with, but it was expected of me. I wouldn't be considered a Malfoy if I didn't get around somewhat while in school and you can believe my father would know if I didn't."

This brought up another issue that troubled Hermione more so than the fact she had to deal with the fact of her husband sleeping with four other girls before her. Not only that, but four other girls she saw on a regular basis. No, this was much more troublesome.

"Draco, what exactly is going on with you and your father?"

He seemed to be considering what to tell her before he quickly picked up the bottle of champagne and refilled his glass again and then filling hers after she consented.

"I don't want to talk about it. No, I _can't_ talk about it. Just don't worry about it. It really isn't something life-changing or anything. Just a family spat."

Hermione looked at him worriedly, but decided to let it go for now. Then she did something that shocked her. She leaned towards Draco and kissed him.

It was a gentle kiss, more to be an act of comfort she assumed. She started to pull back when Draco put his hand in her hair and deepened it. She thought she heard him put his glass down, but wasn't sure until she felt him taking hers away and setting it down on the small table in front of the loveseat.

When he wove his hands into her hair, she heard herself moan and blushed. Soon his tongue swept over her lips and she quickly allowed him entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance and Hermione managed not to squeak this time when she felt him lying her down onto the small couch, resting himself on top of her.

Suddenly her nerves were back. Tearing her lips away from him she looked at him nervously before speaking. "Draco…" It wasn't that she didn't want him physically, her body definitely wanted him, but she thought emotionally they needed to get to know each other better without being physical.

"Shh, I told you we weren't doing anything tonight." He kissed her forehead gently. "I just wanted to lay with you."

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that so she just did what seemed natural. She kissed him gently before shifting so he was lying behind her and she was facing the fire. As she watched the fire and listened to his rhythmic breathing, Hermione found herself falling asleep. Before she could question falling asleep on the couch when they had a perfectly comfortable bed in the next room she was asleep, a smile gracing her lips as Draco wrapped his arm around her more snugly.

**A/N: So sorry for the wait you guys! This chapter has just been giving me all kinds of fits, plus I started back college (university) this month, so I've had to get back to juggling my schedule. I have not edited this yet seeing as I feel like I've made you wait long enough, but I will edit it tomorrow when I get time.**

**Also thank you for all the lovely reviews! They make me happier than you realize. I do try to reply to everyone, so I'm sorry if I missed a few of the latest ones. Also, this story has hit over 100 followers! Mindblown. Thank you so much for the support and I hope it continues. The next chapter will be a bit darker so I hope you enjoyed the small bit of fluff in this one **

***Update 9/6: I've quickly edited this. Also it has been brought to my attention by henben that reviews are not going through. Please PM me if you are having this problem. I hate to know you guys are reviewing my story and it isn't going through. If this continues to happen and cannot be fixed I will be making a new penname and moving this story to it. I will update with a chapter letting you know this if it happens. Thank you for your continued support and the new chapter should be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday morning Draco woke up to Hermione sleeping beside him with her back to him. The previous evening had been spent peacefully, with both of them catching up on homework and studying. After they finished all the work they had to do they had a small meal in their room. A perk they were both beginning to really enjoy.

Nothing intimate had happened between the two since their wedding night, not that Draco was bothered. He didn't expect the good girl of Gryffindor to turn into a sex fiend and, frankly, part of him was glad. All he had ever been with were girls that threw themselves at him and every other man that had a pretty face and was willing to drop his trousers. Even though they hated each other up until this point, he was pretty sure the other night still meant something special to Hermione.

Groaning as he rolled over to notice the sun breaking through the window, he decided he might as well go ahead and take a shower since he was up, that way Hermione could have it when she woke up. He glanced at her sleeping one more time before quietly slipping out of the bed and replacing the covers where she wouldn't get cold.

He shivered as he walked to the bathroom and quickened his pace, ready to get under the hot stream of water to warm up. The fact that the castle was already getting chilly made him dread when winter arrived. A whole season of freezing his bullocks off didn't appeal to him in the least.

As he stepped into the shower his thoughts drifted back to his wife sleeping in the next room. How crazy was it that he was married to Granger, well Malfoy now he corrected with a smirk, and didn't want to hex himself into oblivion? The past two nights they had spent together had ended up going rather pleasantly. Maybe the reason she always seemed like a stuck up know it all was because he had never given her a chance.

Not that he could have, his thoughts darkened. With her blood status and his father it would have been impossible. It still was, actually. The only reason he was able to give her a chance now was because it was all kept secret. It was a shame really, from what he had gotten to know of her the past few days she seemed like a girl anyone should be proud to show off.

A sudden crash and a loud screech, followed by scratching on the shower door made Draco jump out of his skin. Snatching the door of the shower open, he saw an owl glaring at him evilly with a letter tied to its leg. Draco suddenly got a chill that had nothing to do with the drafty castle.

Reaching to grab a towel, he wrapped it loosely around his waist before reaching down and untying the letter. As he read the letter, the chill grew more persistent. Grabbing his wand, he incendioed the letter before storming out of the bathroom to get dressed.

He was mildly surprised to see Hermione sitting up in the bed gripping her wand, but then realized she must have woken up to what sounded like him being attacked in the bathroom. Well, at least she cared about his safety, except she was still in the bed. Where did that so-called Gryffindor courage go? Ok, so maybe she didn't care _that_ much.

"It was just a bloody owl. No need to worry."

As if confirming what he had just said an owl came swooping out of the bathroom and soared out of the window.

She looked at him confusedly before slowly relaxing her grip on her wand.

"What is an owl doing attacking you in the shower?"

"Urgent message, I have to be in the dungeons immediately."

Draco walked to the armoire ignoring the fact that Hermione was still starting at him and started to get dressed.

"Why are you being sent to the dungeons so urgently for? What about your studyinh?"

"My grades are the least of my worries at the moment." His face was drawn tight and he was trying his hardest not to let her catch on to his fear as he buttoned his shirt up. It wouldn't do to have her questioning him too much. She'd know what type of person he was after she saw what marked him.

"Draco, what is going on? What's wrong?"

Damn. How the hell is she so perceptive of things? Oh right, brightest bloody witch of her age and she was his wife.

Out of frustration, he snatched his wand off the chair he had laid it on and cast a spell causing the rest of his clothes to put themselves on him. He glanced up and noticed Hermione had tightened her hold on her wand again. Bugger it all. It would make her worry more in the long run, but if he didn't have to see her look petrified then it was worth it.

Walking over to her as his tie finished knotting itself; he took her face into his hands. Looking her in the eye he started talking, determined to forewarn her in some way without telling her everything.

"Everything is fine. We will talk more tomorrow. Do not forget what I said about you being my wife. I meant it. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, no matter what the cost."

Lowering his face to hers he kissed her passionately before walking out of the room and exiting into the hall.

He hated this. He hated deceiving her. She was just getting comfortable around him. That wouldn't last when she saw the Dark Mark seared into his skin. She would be repulsed and ashamed of the monster she had for a husband.

He wanted to hex his father for paving this path for him. He wanted to hex Snape for not stepping in and doing something. Most of all he wanted to hex Dumbledore. The man had the power to keep him safe and his whole family, which was the reason for him agreeing to this mess. They already had Snape, why did they need him?

As his anger and fear hit its breaking point he threw a hex at a painting causing it to shout obscenities at him. He ignored it and continued down to the dungeons.

At last he arrived at Snape's door and was about to knock when it was snatched open and he was met with a hooked nose in his face.

"Where have you been?" Snape snatched him by the arm dragging him to the Entrance Hall.

"You interrupted me in the shower! Not to mention you woke Hermione up with that intolerable owl!" Draco snatched his arm back and adjusted his collar.

"I had to make sure if you were involved in other activities you would receive the message."

Draco snorted. "I'm married to Granger not Greengrass."

"I believe you'd best keep your mouth shut before someone hears you and leaks it to the whole bloody school!"

Everyone always thought Draco was so lucky to have the life he had, but he wondered how lucky he could really be considered if he had a godfather as ornery as Snape. They walked in silence until they made it out onto the grounds.

"You remember how I taught you to clear your mind?"

"Of course."

"Don't be cocky, Draco, your whole future rides on you knowing what you are doing tonight."

Draco felt his mouth suddenly go dry at the blunt reminder. "Yes, I remember."

They reached the gates and Draco suddenly wished they could have walked slower. He wasn't ready for what was about to happen, yet he had no choice. If they waited around he would have to deal with the Dark Lord's anger and that wasn't something he wanted to face.

Pausing for a second Snape looked at him. "Do not show pain when you take the mark, no matter how bad it hurts. I will give you some potions when we return to help with it."

Draco nodded mutely, fear running through his veins as Snape grabbed his arm and apparated to where he would face his worst nightmare.

With a sickening feeling of his stomach being left behind, Draco landed beside Snape on the ground. Quickly glancing around, he realized they were in the middle of a circle of death eaters. Apparently, they were the only ones besides Voldemort not wearing masks. He was glad he didn't have to wear the horrid mask yet. It gave him chills.

His exemption from the mask was about to end though once he got the dark mark. He heard chuckling and he chastised himself. He was supposed to have his mind clear, not allow fear to come to the front. Quickly, he imagined a still ocean that resembled glass it was so smooth and obsidian with its depth.

Voldemort was at the center of the circle standing in front of them and Draco repressed a shudder as the snake-like man edged towards them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Another Malfoy? Hopefully you'll prove less disappointing than your father has been."

Voldermort sneered and looked to his right at what Draco assumed was his father. He couldn't be certain though, since everyone was dressed exactly the same.

"My lord," Snape started to speak, "I assure you the boy has gained Dumbledore's trust to the fullest. He will not disappoint."

Voldemort allowed a smile to spread on his face that made him appear more insane than his scowl.

"Yesss, so I've heard and you can be assured young Draco, without your Godfather vouching on your behalf, you would not get this opportunity to go straight to the top of the ranks. Especially, with that embarrassment of a family you call parents."

Draco kept the anger at Voldemort's words deep down in the ocean he had created. No emotion appeared on his smooth face. Potter could call him a coward all he wanted, and to a point he was, but he would be damned if his mother was harmed for his or his father's mistakes.

"Tell me Draco, what are you willing to do to keep that pretty face of your mother's untouched?"

Voldemort pointed his wand towards Draco's left and his eyes followed it to see his mother held by Greyback. Once again he locked the anger bubbling in his chest away. He forced himself to look away from his mother and back to Voldemort.

"Anything, my lord." The calmness of his own voice startled him.

"And you will do anything I tell you to, no matter the cost." It was not a question, but a demand.

"Yes, my lord."

"Just to show you what will happen to your beloved mother if you don't…_Crucio_!"

His wand aimed at who Draco assumed was his father and the curse hit him instantaneously. As the figure crumpled to the floor, withering in pain, his mask fell off confirming Draco's suspicions. It was his father and as he looked over at his mother he saw she was attempting to keep a brave face while her husband was tortured. Her body language suggested she would rather run to her husband though, giving her true emotions away.

His watched and listened as his father's body was twisted in pain and grunts emitted from his mouth. Still, he only felt a shred of pity. Unlike him and his mother, his father had chosen this path. His father had been the one to bring his mother into this mess, as well as himself and Snape. True, they already had their prejudices, but his mother could have simply been that; a mother and a wife, uninvolved in all the truly dark events going on around them.

Finally, Voldemort released his father from the curse and looked back at Draco.

"Are you ready to take the mark now, Draco?"

"Yes, my lord."

"I am glad to hear you are going to fully devote yourself to our great cause. Now, hold out your arm."

Draco did as he was told putting all his effort into locking away any fear he had. It would hurt, he knew that or Snape wouldn't have potions waiting for him, but how badly? He soon had his answer as Voldemort's wand touched his skin.

Pain that felt worse than fire spread through his muscles and nerves. It felt like his very blood had turned into acid. He felt his muscles seize and he plunged himself into the icy water that was in his mind. Nothing had prepared him for this. Snape never even hinted at what it would feel like. He probably had his reasons, knowing if Draco knew it was this painful he could never keep his nerves in check.

At the point where Draco thought he could not possibly take anymore, Voldemort pulled back his wand. The pain was still violent, running through his body. He assumed that was Voldemort's dark magic running through his system and he wanted to vomit at the thought.

"Look, Draco, look at your arm." Voldemort almost sounded proud and Draco guessed he was. "You are now one of the elite in our movement to erase our world of the disease that is muggles and mudbloods. When this war is over and we have won, you will be honored and revered."

No matter what Voldemort was saying, all Draco could think was that he wanted to rip the marked flesh off his arm as his eyes looked down at the tattoo moving on him. He forced himself to not allow thoughts to cross his mind. It was proving more and more difficult.

Snape must have picked up on him struggling with his emotions because he began to speak.

"My lord, if you don't mind, I believe it would be best to get the boy back to the castle before professors start to question our absence."

"Of course, Severus. We don't need our new spy's cover blown to begin with. You are both dismissed.

Draco felt Snape grab his arm and the same pull he felt earlier as they apparated away. When they landed the pain tripled what it had been when he was being branded. There was no holding back the scream of agony that escaped his mouth as he clutched his arm.

"Get up. It is because it's fresh and you aren't near him. Normally, there would be revels after your branding. Fortunately, I was able to make sure you didn't have to stay. Trust me, the pain is worth missing it."

Draco was ashamed to feel tears in his eyes and bit his cheek as he made to follow Snape back into the castle. Thank Merlin it was Saturday. There was no way he would be able to attend classes tomorrow if this pain kept up.

His finally allowed his mind to go back to Hermione. She would be disgusted when she saw it, and there was no doubt that she would, as she should be. He would have to have sex with her knowing the act itself was revolting towards her and only done for the good of the cause. Why did she have to be soul mates with him? She deserved better, he wouldn't have thought that even a month ago, but she did.

Pain seared through him again and he slumped against the wall before regaining his bearings and continued to follow Snape. He was thankful they were back in the castle, at least being in the castle meant safety. It also meant they were closer to the potions Snape had mentioned would ease his pain, but how much could something ease the pain when it was so blinding?

Finally, they made it to the dungeons and to Snape's office. Draco stumbled in before sitting heavily on a chair while Snape quickly snatched several bottles up, uncapping them, and pouring them into Draco's mouth without a word. Draco didn't care though, he knew even as rude as his godfather could be, he certainly wouldn't poison him.

Slowly, he felt the main stab of pain ebb away. His arm still felt like it was on fire, but compared to what he was dealing with, he wouldn't complain about that.

"Thank you."

Snape looked at him shrewdly for a moment. "I suggest you stay away from the Slytherin dorms tonight, if you catch my drift."

"What about Hermione?"

"It is Saturday, is it not? She shouldn't be in there and if she happens to be breaking the rules for once in her life she will see it eventually anyway."

"Of course."

"Take this balm and massage it into your arm hourly. I don't care if you have to stay up all bloody night doing it. Now, go to your rooms. If someone asks where you've been, you were having private lessons in potions."

Draco nodded and walked out silently. Snape was right; Hermione had no reason to break the rules Dumbledore had set so he didn't have to worry about her being in their rooms. He didn't know if he was thankful or disappointed. He never did well with pain, today was one of his strongest points with it. He wasn't sure if he would rather her be there to help him where he could rest or if he would be too embarrassed at her seeing him in such a vulnerable state.

Finally, he made it to the portrait and quickly muttered the password before stepping in. Looking around he realized the living room was empty and breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't stayed. With a flash of annoyance, he realized she was probably off laughing with Potter and not even thinking about him.

It was with this thought, he crossed the room and snatched open the bedroom door and with shock that he saw Hermione still sitting on the bed where he had left her.

When he stepped in and closed the door her head snatched up and her eyes met his. A look of relief briefly crossed her face before being quickly replaced with anger. It was with great confusion he watched as she got off the bed and stormed over to him.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you dare ever leave like that again! You have had me scared half to death!"

It was with much confusion that he wrapped his arms around the girl that used to despise him. It was almost humorous that he was now having to comfort her from her fear that something could have happened to him, except it wasn't. Something _had _happened to him and any type of feelings that she had that were causing her to be so worried were about to be extinguished the minute he took his shirt off to apply the salve Snape had given him. If only he could tell her why.

It was then he realized hiding it would only make it worse. Not to mention, he would feel as if he was being completely dishonest with her. That, instead of just keeping something from her, he would actually be lying. No, he would show her upfront. He had promised her that as his wife he would respect her and he would, no matter what.

Deciding it was best not to put it off any longer, he pulled away from her slowly locking his eyes on hers. As she stared at him questioningly, he started slowly rolling up his sleeve and it was with great control that he kept his face smooth as he watched the gears clicking in her head. Once his sleeve was finally rolled up, he held his arm out for her.

"Look."

She knew what was coming, he could tell by her expression. She acted like she didn't want to look down, but finally her eyes lowered. As they fell on the gruesome mark burnt into his skin, a gasp escaped her lips.

The next words she spoke came out in a whisper, but Draco could hear them as clearly as if she had screamed them.

"Draco, no, not this. Anything but this."

**A/N: ATTENTION: Please, **_**please**_**, review. The last chapter was not allowing some people to review so I want to make sure this chapter is fixed before I make a new PN. If you couldn't review on the last chapter you can include your thoughts on both it and this chapter in this review. Now onto other stuff.**

**This chapter was really hard for me to write. I don't believe any of us wanted to see Draco take the mark, but it is necessary for the plot. I hope I made the scene believable and not too dark, but enough to grasp how truly twisted Voldemort really is across. **

**Like I said, please let me know in a review what you think. If it does not let you review, please PM me.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes and quickly tried to blink them away. Her gaze was locked on the horrid image of the skull and snake branded on Draco's arm and all she wanted to do was rip it off. It disgusted her on more levels than she cared to think about and the fact that her husband now had it permanently on his arm, she just wanted to cry out of frustration for him.

After he had left her, Hermione stayed in the bed mulling over everything that had happened, trying to figure out what was going on. There was fear in his eyes as he left that much was certain. Wherever he had been summoned to, he didn't want to go.

When he kissed her goodbye, she knew he was trying to let her know something. She had no idea what at the time, but she had tried desperately to understand. Gone was the arrogant boy that had tormented her since they started school and in his place was a man that realized he couldn't be saved from everything by his money and name.

Quite honestly, it terrified her to see him so scared. He had always had a cool demeanor, unless of course he was dealing with Gryffindors, but ever since they had found out their fate he was the one that kept her strong. His courage, ironic coming from a Gryffindor such as herself, is what kept her strong this whole time. She would be damned if the mark on his arm caused her to not stay strong for him, just as he had for her.

He hadn't wanted it, that much she was almost absolutely positive, she just didn't know why. It didn't matter right now though. His skin was raised from the mark and she knew he had to be in great pain from the looks of it.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her eyes to meet his. "Do you have any balms or potions to help with the swelling?"

His eyes narrowed for a moment before he answered her. "Snape gave me some balm and said I had to make sure to apply it every hour," he said while reaching into his robes for the jar, handing it to her.

"Snape? You know what, never mind, it's not important right now. Sit down where I can put this on for you."

She gently pulled him to the bed and sat down beside him unscrewing the lid. She noticed out of the corner of her eye he was giving her a strange look, but decided to ignore it at the moment. Instead, she eyed the paste in the jar and wafted it to try to figure out just what Snape had given Draco. Either it was beyond her knowledge or unknown to anyone else, because she had no clue what it could be. It certainly wasn't anything they had learned how to make in class.

Gently, she rested Draco's arm in her lap and dipped her fingers into the clear balm. When she touched the mark, he let out a low hiss and guilt ran through her even though she knew the pain he was in was not her fault.

"Just give me a second and I'll be done."

"Aren't you terrified of me? Repulsed, even?"

He spat out the words like they were venom and Hermione felt a pang of sympathy run through her but refused to let it show on her face. Instead, she calmly screwed the lid back on the jar as she finished up before responding.

"You didn't want to get the mark."

She looked up and met his gaze, noticing he seemed to be reassessing her. Before she could say anything, he looked back down at the mark on his arm.

"That doesn't matter. I have it now. I have to have this symbol that means I despise people simply because of their blood. It says that I believe that children and innocent people should be tortured and murdered because they weren't born into the right family. It means that my own wife should not have the right to live or even breathe the same air as me."

Hermione was shocked to see him shaking and slowly turned to face him. Gently, she lifted her hand to his face and brushed a loose hair back into place.

"No, it doesn't. It means you are incredibly brave and selfless. It means you would do anything for those you love. To keep them safe, you are risking your own life. You didn't want this, Draco, I know you didn't. Maybe a year ago or so you did, but not now."

He pulled her hand away from his face, but didn't let it go. The look in his face betrayed anger and his grip tightened on her hand. She almost flinched away, but she knew the anger he held wasn't directed towards her, but his inevitable fate that was out of his control.

"How are you so sure?"

"When we found out about our fate that we were, are, soul mates, Dumbledore mentioned that to step away from your father's footsteps you would have to play two sides. Well, this is what he meant, isn't it? You are being a spy for the light."

She noticed he seemed to hesitate a second before letting go of her hand and clenching his fists abruptly. She stared at him confused. Why was he angry at what she said? She only said the truth and surely that should have made him feel better.

"He forbid me to tell you anything."

Well, that answered that. "Who did?"

"Dumbledore. I was supposed to keep you in the dark. Allow you to believe I wished you dead, that you disgusted me. I'm not quite sure why. I guess he was worried you would run and tell Potter. I argued you weren't a bloody idiot, but it did no good."

"Why would he think I'd risk your cover like that? I love Harry to death, but we all know how rash he can be. It would be stupid to tell him."

"So you love Potter, eh?"

Hermione looked up at him, annoyed that he was getting angry, or was he jealous, over Harry when there were more important matters at hand until she saw a smirk on his face and that damn spark in his eye. She chastised herself inwardly. Since when did her subconscious develop such bad language? Draco was a bad influence on her it seemed.

"Oh, do shutup Draco, you know it's nothing like that." She playfully shoved his chest and let out a squeal when she lost her balance knocking them both onto the bed. She sighed as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and laid her head onto his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Hermione?" His fingers gently lifted her chin up where he could look into her eyes.

"Yes?"

"You really believe that what I'm doing is right? That I'm not actually on the Dark Lord's side?"

"Yes, Draco, I really believe that. You are a good person, even if you don't show it to everyone else. This past week you've turned what could have been a nightmare, into something really nice. If I'm honest, I'm glad this happened. It allowed me to see my own prejudices against pure-bloods and Slytherins and realize that there is more than just Death Eaters having screwed up views on things. The side of the light does as well."

It only took a moment after she finished speaking to feel his lips descend upon hers. His kisses were passionate and deep, like she was his only anchor to reality. The thought made her heart flutter and warmness spread in her abdomen.

When she felt his hand grab the hem of her shirt, she moaned and deepened the kiss even more. She felt as if she were being drawn to him quicker than she ever thought possible. Surely, she shouldn't want someone so badly it had turned into a need that she previously hated.

Before she could realize what he was doing, she found herself pinned under him with him pressing kisses to her neck and chest. When his hand slipped under her shirt, she forgot all logical thought about whether she should need him so badly or not and found herself pressing her own kisses to his neck as he lifted her up and pulled her shirt over her head.

He pulled back and seemed to drink in the sight of her bare abdomen and collar bone before deciding it wasn't enough and pushing the straps of her bra off of her should and unhooking the back, throwing it away from the bed.

As his head lowered to her now exposed breast, Hermione let out a sigh and ran her fingers through his hair, messing up the perfection he always kept it in. When his lips wrapped around her nipple, she let out a loud moan and let her head fall back, clutching his hair in her fists.

Vaguely, she questioned why she didn't feel nervous at all. It was the first time they were doing anything since their wedding night, but the thought was quickly interrupted when he started tweaking and rolling her other nipple with his fingers.

She was beginning to feel like she might die if she didn't closer to him and realized that, once again, he had more clothes on than she did. Pulling her head back up she made his stop what he was doing where she would be able to take his shirt off.

She fumbled with his tie and quickly divested of it and then started on the buttons that seemed never ending on his black shirt. One would think that black would clash with his pale skin horribly, but it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen at the moment and she quickly thanked the gods for giving her such an attractive husband.

When she finished unbuttoning the shirt, she pushed it off, taking care it didn't hit the mark on his arm before kissing him passionately and grinding her hips against his. She moaned when she felt the thickness of his length pressed against her through their clothes.

It seemed they both needed each other desperately because as she went to unbuckle his belt, his hands lowered to unbutton her own pants and she vaguely heard his shoes hitting the floor as he kicked them off.

Once again, Draco rolled them over and, after kicking his own pants off, pulled hers off leaving them both only in their underwear. He started kissing her stomach and Hermione found she absolutely couldn't wait any longer. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she needed him and she needed him now.

Quickly she pulled his shoulders so he was back eye level to her and gave him a deep kiss as she tugged his boxers down. It proved trickier than she thought it would be to get them over his length, but finally she had them off.

He looked into her eyes a moment and seemed to realize what she was wanting because quicker than she could blink he pulled her own underwear off and lined himself up at her entrance, hesitating slightly.

"Draco, please."

That was all it took. He plunged into her, causing her to wince slightly from the sensation of being stretched. It didn't take but a second for pleasure to completely override the discomfort and once again she was shocked at how brazen she was being.

His name, along with other words and noises all left her lips as she clutched the pillow behind her in one hand and him with the other.

He pumped in and out of her, quicker and harder each time. Soon, she felt her abdomen tighten and with a scream she fell over the edge. She could feel him kissing and sucking at her neck as she screamed and clamped down around him.

So this was sex. Complete ecstasy beyond compare. Their first time was great, but the sensations running through her body now was far from anything she had ever came close to imagining. Gone were rational thoughts. She found she couldn't care that he was probably leaving marks on her skin, that he was once her enemy, or that he was branded by Voldermort himself. At the moment it was just him and her as one.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt Draco pull his head back from her neck and his eyes widen. "Fuck, Hermione!"

He let out a grunt as she felt him come inside her and the feeling almost sent her over the edge once again. It was her name he was yelling, her body that gave him such pleasure, and her arms that he collapsed in. She normally wasn't one for such pettiness, but as she held him in her arms with him still inside of her, she felt a smugness towards the other girls he had been with that she wasn't used to experiencing.

Her new smugness was interrupted when she felt Draco lift his head off of her chest. As she looked up into his gray eyes she felt her heart flip a bit.

"You're amazing," he whispered as he kissed her gently.

"How?"

"Most girls would run as fast as they could."

"I'm not most girls."

"No, no you're not."

Slowly and gently, he rolled over onto his back, pulling out of her and pulling her into his arms.

Her eyes stayed on him as he fell asleep and she found herself thinking it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Quietly, she pressed a light kiss to his forehead and gently unwrapped his arms from her waist.

His arm needed medicine on it again and she figured it was best to let him sleep while she did it. She hated to see him in any type of pain, so if it was avoidable she would do her best to avoid it. She quickly grabbed the balm and then got back in to the bed pulling the covers back over her.

After she made sure the sheet was modestly tucked around her, she carefully laid his arm onto her lap like she had earlier. If possible the mark looked more painful than it had before. The red was blazing against his skin and when her fingers touched it, she yanked them back painfully.

His skin was literally burning to the touch. Was that a side effect of the dark magic or the balm Snape had given Draco? She eyed the clear medicine warily. No, Draco obviously knew Snape better than she did and if he trusted him then she would as well.

She scooped a generous amount of the balm into her fingers and rubbed it into his arm, ignoring the pain in her own fingers. It was probably something Voldemort had created to keep his followers from trying to heal it quicker than it naturally did. The more pain the better.

Anger flooded through Hermione once again as she screwed the lid back on the balm and placed it on the nightstand, her eyes never leaving the horrid mark. What was Dumbledore thinking? Draco was only 16 years old, he wouldn't be 17 until June, and he not only had a wife to worry about, but now he was a double agent, as well.

The reality of it all was almost overwhelming. Hermione felt tears prick her eyes and rapidly blinked them away, making sure Draco was still asleep. It wouldn't do to let him know how worried she was. It would only add more stress to him, which in his situation was not a good idea.

How would they get through this? What about them would bring an end to this awful war? Hermione tried to turn the questions off in her head unsuccessfully. It wouldn't do to fret. They would just have to wait and see what the future would hold. She certainly wasn't about to ask Trelawney for a reading. More than likely, she'd just predict they ended up dead.

Snuggling down into the covers next to Draco, Hermione resolved herself to go to sleep and try not to worry when Draco let out a muffled scream. She jerked up about to ask him what was wrong when she realized he was still asleep.

Snape must have given him something beforehand to make him stay asleep for him not to be waking up. It was obvious he was in pain. Sweat was beading up on his brow and jaw was clenched as he twisted the sheet in his fist.

She didn't know what to do. How do you comfort someone in pain if they are still asleep? She racked her memory until she remembered an article she read on comatose patients. They can still hear the person speaking to them, even though they can't respond.

So leaning over him she did the only thing she could think of. She started talking to him.

"Shh, Draco, it's Hermione. I'm right here. It'll be ok, I've put your medicine on. It should be over soon. Shh."

She felt her heart break as he let out another painful scream and his breathing quickened. She allowed her hand to stroke his face, pushing his hair back, as she continued to talk.

"Snape must have given you something to keep you out once you fell asleep. It's brilliant really, you shouldn't remember anything once you wake up. Just pretend it's all a dream. That's it, a dream and soon it will all be over, I promise."

Would it really be over though or was she promising something she couldn't keep? After a few more minutes of talking quietly to him, the pain seemed to ease off and he relaxed back into a peaceful sleep.

She conjured a damp cloth and rubbed it over his forehead when a thought occurred to her. He had a Quidditch match tomorrow. Would Dumbledore and Snape expect him to play? Surely not. They couldn't expect him to play a sport in the kind of pain he was in. But then, how many other times would he come back to her in pain and have to act as if nothing in the world was wrong to everyone else?

She let out a shudder at the foreboding thought. Deciding it was best she got some rest while she could she cast a tempus charm to wake her up on the hour every hour for his medicine and snuggled back into his arms where she was before he screamed and found herself drifting off.

The next morning, the sun rose to meet an exhausted Hermione Granger. The night had turned into a routine of applying balm, talking him through his pain, and grabbing thirty minutes of sleep, before starting all over again. Before she could flick her wand to close the curtains, she felt Draco stir beside her. She looked up to see gray eyes peering at her.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"It was nothing, I couldn't just ignore the pain you were in. Wait how do you remember?"

"You don't forget that kind of pain, Hermione, even with sleep, but to be honest it was your voice I remember most. It helped dull everything else going on. So thank you."

She cringed thinking about how severe the pain must have been for him to still have a clear recollection of it. Finding herself at a loss for words she mumbled the most polite thing she could think of. "I'm glad I could be of help."

"Quit putting yourself down. I was in pain and you helped. Now, I'm feeling much better now and that fact that I get to wake up to my beautiful, naked wife this morning helps even more," he winked suggestively at her. "Now, if you aren't too tired, I think I'd like to take advantage of that."

Hermione opened her mouth, shocked at what he just said. She _was_ exhausted, but the thought that he wanted her the minute he woke up caused her own want to override her need for sleep.

"But, but, you have a Quidditch match today. After last night you should be resting."

Her argument was weak and half-hearted, but she figured she should at least remind him of what the day would bring.

"Exactly, I have a Quidditch match and there is nothing that will prepare me more for it than shagging my lovely wife," he answered cockily.

"Are you asking me to help conspire against my own house?" Hermione tried to suppress a laugh, but failed horribly.

"Why, yes, I believe I am."

With that, Draco lowered his mouth onto hers and all talking ceased.

**A/N: So sorry for the wait, guys. I have been dealing with midterms, working 2 jobs, and all the other fun of real life lately. Hopefully, you haven't given up on me. **

**Let me know if this chapter met your expectations and answered any questions you may have had from the previous one in a review! If you reviewed last time and I didn't reply, I'm super sorry. I do try to reply to everyone though! **

**Also, I can't believe this story has already hit over 100 followers this quickly and is now working on 200! You guys are amazing! Thanks so much!**


End file.
